Gehenna's prince
by EpicMickeyX
Summary: What if Rin had been taken to Gehenna at a younger age? Would he be a monster like his real father? Or would he still be Rin...just different...how would this Experience change Satan in the end of it all? T for language and blood, some violence too
1. Chapter 1

**A what if story for An No Exorcist**

**I don't own An No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist)**

* * *

_**What if...Satan had taken Rin at a younger age?**_

"Fujimoto!" I turned at my name being called,

"We looked everywhere sir, we can't find Yukio or Rin" I frowned

"Where could they be?" I muttered to myself when a shrill cry rang out as Yukio appeared crying and running with blood smeared across his cheek

"DAD! DADDY!" He wailed and fell flat onto the ground. I rushed over and picked him up and he sobbed

"Monsters took Rin! They took him and tried to kill me!" He sobbed and I froze. I called a priest over and nodded

"Check on the Koma Sword" I whispered and held Yukio close to me...he had Rin...if he get's his hands on the sword...Rin will become just like him...I turned as he returned

"It remains sir" He replied

"Good, we need to guard it more than ever now" I said and Yukio looked up

"We have to save Rin!" He sobbed and I nodded.

"I know Yukio...I know..."

* * *

"DAD! DADDY PLEASE HELP ME! DADDY!" I screamed thrashing against the bubble faces and the burning man in front of me answered my cries

"I am helping you, I'm taking you home where you belong" he said as blood poured from his eyes. I wailed and suddenly a thick dark sluge poured into my mouth as I was swallowed into the bubbles.

I woke with a start on a cold stone floor, I scrambled up and cried out

"DAD!", a man approached clothed in dark robes, his body burned with a blue flame and his horns were twisted in spirals of flames. His eyes were red and he grinned

"Such a pathetic thing you are" I felt the air leave my lungs as he kicked my chest and I cried out. He scuffed and snapped his fingers, a demon rushed forward and picked up the wailing child

"Get the whelp out of my throne room, clean him up while your at it, he reeks of urine" the man ordered and I was carried to a room, I began to thrash and scream and bite and suddenly gentle hands began to remove my clothes. I screamed

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I bite down on a hand and the creature frowned.

"Sorry my young prince, would you like to undress yourself?" It asked pulling it's hand away.

"I want my real dad! I want him now!" I demanded and it frowned

"I'm Sorry my young prince...but he doesn't want to see you" The demon replied and reached for my shorts,

"I must bath you my young prince" It said and I growled removing my clothes. It's eyes widened and I sat down covering myself,

"Sorry my young prince...you were born in Assinha...and I was surprised, here" it said picking me up and placing me in a tub of warm water. I tried to remain tense but the creature began to clean me and I relaxed yawning.

"Would you like something to eat after this?" It asked and I nodded sleepily, It pulled my out and pulled a black roube over my head and I yawned again. It smiled...I think, it was more a scowl than smile. I followed it and creatures of all kind gaped or stared at me, we finally stopped in a cavernous hall

"sit, I'll bring you something to eat...but I don't know what to feed you...will demon food work for him?" It asked another creature, it looked more human and was also dressed in a black robe...only with a weird symbol printed on the back.

"Satan's son? Just give him something he's familiar with" he said and walked away, it turned back to me and I mumbled

"Rice is easy to fix" it nodded and hurried off. I stared lazily ahead and the flaming man entered, he glared at me and I glared back as best I could. He chuckled as my failed attempt, it came back with rice and I downed it in a few bites.

"You were hungry weren't you young price?" I asked taking the bowl, I grinned and looked down at the flaming man and frowned. He was eating some sort of red liquid...BLOOD!

"Would you like to try some of the curry young prince?" It asked. I nodded and glared at the man...why did he take me away from dad? I wanted to strangle him! Kill him! Do something where was dead at the end of! I growled and suddenly part of the stone table I was sitting at was crushed where my hands were place. I froze and the man stood walking forward I was expecting to hear

'Monster!'

'Demon Child' or something else...instead he ruffled my hair

"Good job, seems you are my spawn-" he began, I burst into tears and he removed his hand.

"More like a pathetic spawn" he growled threateningly to me, I sobbed and hiccupped

"I WANT MY DAD!" I screamed and he grinned

"I am your dad"

"NO YOU NOT!" I shouted and the man gasped as I threw a part of the broken table and it collided with his chest. I glared and felt my anger peak, I lashed out and suddenly I was knocked back with a slap to the face. Not by the man who stood gapeing and laughing at me but another humanlike creature with a long nose and pointed eyes

"How dare you, such a brat of a son you are!" He snapped at me. I felt myself lifted and suddenly slapped again, the man stopped chuckling and gripped the other's wrist

"A bit firey...I suppose you could be my son with that temper of yours" he chuckled and I screamed

"I WILL NEVER BE YOUR SON! I'M HUMAN! HUMAN!" I cried out until my throat was raw. He frowned and I coughed bitterly into my sleeve

"Take him away, he needs rest...Tengu!" he ordred, the man with the point nose turned

"Be sure to educate him on Gehenna..his lessons start tomorrow" He ordered and walked away. Tengu glared down at me and kicked my ribs, I cried out and he smirked

"Pathetic child...Lord Satan will surely trade you away...then the demons can have fun playing with a child for once" He chuckled and I kicked and thrashed when It grabbed me.

"I'm the boy's caretaker Tengu" It hissed, I whimpered and it carried me to a room.

"This room is all your's my young prince" It said gently placing me in a soft bed and I cried.

"I want my dad!...I want him...I promise not to do things like before! Just let me go hime!" I sobbed and It covered me up and left leaving me curled into a ball crying.

* * *

His eyes...they're just like hers...a deep blue that seems to swallow you up...heh never thought I'd be reminded of the surrogate...

* * *

**Well it's the end of chapter 1...you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

**wow...so many hits...I LOVE YOU GUYS! ^^**

**I don't own An No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist)**

* * *

**(Rin)**

I woke with start and smiled, it was just a dream! I'm still home, I snuggled into the covers and suddenly froze, I sat up and looked down. I was dressed in black robes and my covers were the color of blood...not blue, I screamed falling from the bed and backed away crying. The creature from yesterday rushed in and I sobbed...

"I want to go home! I don't like it here!" I shouted at It. It moved closer slowly and picked me up to where I was standing, It straightened the robes and smiled or scowled again.

"Your father would like to see you before your lessons start" It said and I gasped

"WHERE? WHERE'S MY DAD?" I demanded and It frowned.

"Throne room my young prince" It said, I ran past It and down a corridor stumbling over the robes and falling flat on my face. I groaned

"Why can't I wear my shorts?" I said standing and rushing down the corridor again. I ran into the room where blue light was burning brightest, I cried

"DADDY?" I looked around panting and the man on the throne stood.

"Rin, did you sleep well?" He asked, his voice a strange tone...like it was killing him to ask, I glared

"The Caretaker told me my dad was here!" I shouted and he chuckled

"I am your dad" He said and I snarled.

"LIAR!"

"But it's true, you'll learn about your homeland today, after you eat breakfast" He said snapping his fingers and my knees gave out. He stared at me puzzled and a woman like bird knelt next to me

"my young prince, do you need assistance?" It asked and I tried to stand but fell again. The man sighed

"Harpie! Bring me the child" He commanded and she obeyed, I froze as he took me into his lap. I cringed expecting the flames to burn me instantly, I gasped and moved my hand letting the flames swirl and wrap around it. I stared and he smirked

"See, you are my son...if you weren't the flames would burn you" He said and I felt a giggle bubbling inside me as I played with the flames, I froze when I realized what I was doing. I pulled my hands away and a blue flame went with me, I waved my arm putting the flame out and started crying again. He frowned and scuffed

"Your such a crybaby" He said sighing, he snapped his fingers and Harpie pulled me from his lap and brought me to the dining hall. The caretaker was waiting with rice porridge and Harpie sat me in a chair, I sniffled and dug my fingers into my legs

"I'm his son...I'm a monster!" I sobbed and Harpie patted my head

"It's alright my young prince, you belong here more than Assigha" She said and swatted her feathery hand and away. I growled at her and she backed away

"Caretaker insure he eats well, you know Tengu won't be easy with him" she warned and I guess It was actually Caretaker by name. Caretaker nodded and handed me a spoon

"My young prince, you must eat" Caretaker ordered and I began to eat slowly.

* * *

**(Fujimoto)**

I drank my tea slowly staring at the empty seat usually filled by Rin during meals, Yukio was eating slowly and staring at the wall with dull, lifeless eyes. I frowned and ruffled his hair,

"Don't worry Yukio, were going to find him" I said and Yukio frowned

"I want to help find Rin!" he blurted and I stared at him.

"You want to help find Rin?" I smiled

"Then we can start tomorrow, you will attend Exorcist school if this is what you want" I said and Yukio nodded

"I want to help and get Rin back!" he declared. I beamed

"Then we can start tomorrow" I said and finished my tea, I looked at Rin's empty seat and realized...I'd put out a bowl for his breakfast with out even knowing...I stood and reached for the bowl and Yukio grabbed my wrist

"Leave it! The bowl can remind us of who's supposed to be here!" he said and I grinned.

"Yukio, I think the empty seat is enough of a reminder...but maybe you could put something that reminds of Rin in the seat...instead of a bowl on the table?" I suggested and Yukio nodded.

"Just you watch dad, I'm gonna bring Rin home! No matter what!" he said voice filled with determination. I grinned

"That is what I want to hear Yukio" I said quietly as he rushed upstairs.

* * *

**(Rin)**

I stared down at the textbook placed on the black desk, I was reading about Gehenna...the history of Gehenna was gruesome. War and violence had ruled over everything until Satan had grown tired of fighting...instantly order set in...everyone ruled under one person...my father and their father, Satan. I leaned forward taking everything in and suddenly a hand slammed down onto the desk, I gasped and looked up and Tengu was glaring down at me.

"I am here to inform you that you need to go to the dining hall and have lunch" He said glaring. I slid from the seat and grabbed the book, I walked down the corridor reading and bumped into another demon dressed in the black robes marked with Satan's symbol. I nodded and walked around him and into the dining hall. Caretaker, who was the demon type of Ghoul, I beamed and walked over

"My young prince, I asked the cooks to make you something your familiar with, are you familiar with Yakisoba?" Caretaker asked. I nodded and took the chopsticks in hand, I took a bite and nodded,

"It's good" I said grinning

"I told one of the Utobach demons to make you something you'd be familiar with" Caretaker said. I grinned

"Can you tell it thank you for me?" I asked, Caretaker nodded and I went back to eating and a hand gripped my shoulder, I froze when I saw the blue flames and I looked up.

"Sir?" I asked and he smirked

"You don't need to be so formal Rin, you are my son" he said and I nodded

"So is everyone else, they're your children too" I said. He smirked

"But they didn't inherit my power, they are my children but not my blood, you are my son by blood" he said and nodded, I continued eating and he went to the other end of the room and sat in his chair. I finished and stood grabbing the textbook, Tengu glared at me from Satan's side and muttered something into his ear. I walked to the end of the room

"Tengu...can you finish teaching me Gehenna's history?" I asked he snickered

"You understand that's only the first 500 years of history in your hand? You haven't even read about all the souls who've come to Gehenna! You don't even know the culture!" He hissed and I snarled

"Then teach me!" I shouted and Tengu slapped me,

"You will address me with respect!" he snarled. I stood staring at the floor and Satan stood gripping Tengu's arm and it set a flame

"And it would be wise for you to treat my son with respect Tengu" he growled. I stared at Satan in shock and nodded

"Thank you Sir, I'm sorry I was so disrespectful...Sensei" I said bowing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And thank you RomiofAmestria for telling me abot paperrater, it fixed so many mistakes! ^^ Thank you again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to a review from bloodmoon13 I learned I made some major mistakes! ^^; Sorry but for some reason you guys like how things are turning out...so eventually it will be like this again but...for now I'm throwing in a twist**

**Yeah I know Rin's a crybaby...but I just figured you take a 5 year old and place him in hell your gonna cry a lot...sorry! ^^;**

**(I royally screwed up Satan's personality...I don't know how to fix that...^^;)**

**I don't own An No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist)**

* * *

**(Rin)**

I was reading again, like Satan wanted, I grinned at the thought of praise and turned the page of the book. I closed it abruptly at the sound of my door opening, I beamed at Caretaker and slid from my bed.

"I finished another chapter!" I said and Caretaker nodded, I walked past and proceeded to the library with the records stored there. I looked in and Satan was sitting comfortably at one end reading a book, I walked in ready to be praised for my progress when I froze staring at him. An image crossed my mind...like a camera flash...Yukio...I dropped the book and it made a loud thud as it hit the floor.

"Yukio..." I murmured as the image of him bleeding at the hand of the man on fire crossed my mind and it felt as if something inside shattered,

"You...hurt Yukio" I said and he frowned

"What are you talking about Ri-" He began

"YOU HURT MY BROTHER!" I shouted, he glared standing

"It seems he woke up, guess I don't have to keep acting the fatherly role" He snickered and I rushed forward.

"YOU HURT YUKIO!" I jumped onto his desk trying to reach eye level and gripped the front of his robes

"I'm going to kil-" I was ripped away by his tail and slammed onto the floor.

"Damn, I figured the shock would've been permanent and a younger mind" He smirked and I bit his tail, which got me another pound into the floor.

"Looks like educating him will be harder now" he snapped his fingers and Tengu appeared smirking down at me. I screamed thrashing trying to pull the tail off of me,

"You will need restraints when educating him, use torture to make him focus" He ordered and I ripped the tail from my body and yanked on it. That earned me a slap to the face, I went to bite back and Tengu frowned.

"Seems to be a bit more feral when not in shock, a bit of training should tame him" Tengu grinned at me with an evil glint in his eyes.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" I shouted and Satan glared

"Remove him, if he acts up...punish him accordingly...and bring me Caretaker! I need to have a word with it" He growled and I bit down on Tengu's hand thrashing and kicking and trying to cause damage. He glared and kicked my chest knocking the air from my lungs, evening causing blood to come from my mouth! I snarled at him and he pulled my up by my hair dragging me to the class room. I lunged at him the entire time it took, trying to draw blood. We passed a demon with a younger one at his side, he gaped at me as I tried to bite Tengu again. I glared as he jerked me up and head butted me, dazing me as I was strapped into the desk.

"YOU THINK THAT'LL WORK?" I demanded thrashing against the straps, he smirked

"But of course, the straps are ment to restrain demons who act up, even the spawn of Satan" He smiled cheekily at me. I spit at him

"That is not my father! I don't care who you think my dad is it's not him!" I growled, Tengu frowned

"Hour early you accepted it" He said, I growled

"I wasn't fully awake" Tengu frowned

"Then let's put you back to sleep, a obident son would be a better ruler of Gehenna one day" He said twirling a lock of my hair.

"Who says I want to rule a place like this?" I demanded and he grinned

"You don't have a choice" He said pulling out my text book.

"Screw you!" I snapped and he slammed the book across my face splitting my lip,

"So you were all acting? Figures, heh Satan doesn't even have a shred of caring inside him!" I chuckled and Tengu smiled showing his crooked teeth.

"Actually Caretaker genuinely liked taking care of you...shame Satan's replacing it" He said smirking, I glared and jerked forward struggling against the straps, I stopped slumping back and he grinned

"So you burned yourself out finally?" He set a book down and flipped open to the last chapter

"Here's the book you need to finish, I'd finish it quickly, unless your going to miss eating too?" He asked and I glared leaning forward to read the book and huffed.

I'd read the first page when a demon entered, he looked human except for the tail and pointed ears, I glared and Tengu rushed over

"Amaimon you shouldn't be here, I'm trying to teach your younger brother!" Tengu scolded. Amaimon looked around Tengu at me and pounced forward on to the desk

"He doesn't look like one of us Sensei" He said frowning and I growled

"Get any closer and I'll show you I act like one of you" Amaimon burst out laughing

"Your so funny!...Tell you what you can call me Niisan if you want" He grinned. I frowned and glared curiously at him, Amaimon cut the strap with his claws and I gasped, Tengu yanked Amaimon off the desk yelling and I rushed from the desk. Amaimon jumped from his coat and rushed after me, I stopped at the end of the corridor and he skidded to halt and grinned.

"So little brother what do you want to do?" he asked

"How do I get out of Gehenna?" I demanded and he began to laugh again

"Your funny!, Listen little brother, the only way out of Gehenna is with Satan's approval" he patted my head and I bit my lip.

"Thank you...Niisan" I muttered and walked away, I was headed for the throne room and froze, a demon was burning in a torrent of blue flames. Amaimon stopped behind me and frowned looking down at me.

"Who was that?" I asked

"A low level demon, he had disobeyed one of Satan's orders and was sentenced to death" Amaimon replied. I walked into the room past the pile of ash and up the step to his throne, he glared down at me and I sat next to his throne and pulled my legs up to my chest.

"I learned I can't leave with out your approval today" I said softly, he smirked

"Indeed, will you be attending dinner or are you going to stay here and pout?" He asked standing with a snicker. I stood and followed him to the dining hall, I sat at my end of the table and jumped when Amaimon slammed into the chair next to me.

"Hello Father, little brother too!" He grinned at me and then at Satan,

"Amaimon, when did you return home?" Satan asked and Amaimon frowned

"An hour or so ago, I met little brother as you can see, he's hilarious! Asking to leave Gehenna! like that! HAHA!" Amaimon stopped laughing when Satan glared at him.

"Sorry father" Amaimon said looking at his lap, I stared ahead at Satan and he stared at me for a few minutes before turning back to his meal.

* * *

**Satan (I know my writing style is weird but this is the only way I know how to write)**

I watched Rin eat and I found myself gnawing at my lip, he looked just like her, the Surrogate...

_"I can teach you if you'd like..."_

Yuri...her name had been Yuri. The girl who had let me in just to teach me about life and death, Rin suddenly burst out laughing and I felt a smirk tug at my lips, he quickly stifled it and glared at Amaimon who, I guessed had said something funny.

"Something wrong child?" I asked smirking, Rin immediately left the dining hall and I stood

"Amaimon, I'd like it if you'd keep an eye out for your brother, maybe even help him with his studies" I ordered and Amaimon nodded

"As you wish father" he replied and I nodded. I left the dining hall and nearly tripped over Rin, I glared down at him and he stared up at me

"For a defeated child, the fire in your eyes is extremely bright" I snickered and he smirked

"Who said I was defeated?" He asked before walking past me. I grinned

"Your just like her..defient and rebellious" I said walking back to my throne.

* * *

**You like my update? Please say you do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, you guys really like this! Well here's an update!**

**I don't own An No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist)**

* * *

**(Satan)**

"Rin shall begin learning how to wield his sword today, understood Tengu?" I asked glaring. He nodded and Rin sat in front of the step to my throne, his lips were bleeding in several places from his punishments for refusing to learn a text or trying to assault Tengu. His eyes were burning brightly up at me as he sat bound at his wrist and ankles in chain to keep him in his place. I smirked suddenly thinking of a wonderful idea

"Tengu, I would also like to conduct a test, The Koma sword still awaits its wielder in Assiah...Let Rin retrieve it" I said grinning. Rin's head jerk up and drops of blood dripped onto the stairs

"I can go home!" He gasped and Tengu silenced him with forceful slap.

"Sir, the boy would most likely run!" He objected

"Have Amaimon look after him, after all a 5 year old wouldn't make very it far" I chuckled dismissing them. Rin stood and glared

"What are you playing at?" He growled. I stared it shock down at him, with the blood running from his mouth and fire in his eyes, he looked ready to tear me apart, I smirked.

"I'm testing your loyalties" I replied and he burst out laughing

"Like hell I'm loyal to you!" He grinned and walked out as Tengu tugged on the chains releasing him and leading him out of the throne room. I smiled and snapped my fingers, a servant appeared with a glass and a bottle and I smirked

"Time to watch my entertainment unfold in a matter of moments" I leaned back and grinned.

* * *

**(Rin)**

I stood next to Amaimon as the gate opened, I cringed as he pushed me toward the grinning faces. I held my breath as I stepped back into Assiah, I exhaled and took a deep breath of the smells of the city. I blinked and Amaimon removed the cuffs around my wrists,

"We have 24 hours before we have to return home, otherwise father might punish us" He said making sure I looked normal enough to human standards. I nodded and as soon as we hit the side walk...I was sprinting away from Amaimon towards home. Where Yukio and Dad were waiting, where I was safe...where I was actually cared for! I felt my lungs beginning to ache as I continued to weave through the people on the side walk, I saw the church in the distance and let out a ragged cry of joy. I was almost safe from Satan, from every single demon that was in Gehenna! I grinned feeling tears sing my eyes as I reached my real home. I was out of breath but happy, I pushed open the door and quickly closed it, I smiled seeing the familiar pews and stain glass.

"Thank god" I murmured proceeding to the living area of the church, I heard voices and my hearts sped up, Yukio and daddy! I was about to throw the doors open when I heard what they were saying

"...So all demons are sensitive to holy water?" Yukio asked

"Yes, if enough is used it can cause severe damage and if it enters the body it can kill them" Dad answered in a serious voice. I covered my mouth as a tiny squeak escaped my lips. I stood inches from the door shaking and trying to cry, Why? Why were they talking like this? This wasn't right! This wasn't like them at all! I was scared and reached for the handle still, I wanted to know why they said those things!

"Were going to destroy all of them right?" Yukio asked

"All of what?" Dad asked suddenly worried

"The demons!" Yukio said slightly annoyed

"Yukio...you shouldn't talk like that" He chided and I almost sighed with relief. They weren't after me...I pulled the door open and grinned at them. But it turn to horror when I saw what Yukio was doing.

* * *

**(Yukio)**

I gasped as choked cry came from the door, I turned to see Rin staring in horror at me. My hands were covered in blood from dad's wound from a demon attack and Dad was covered in a fair amount of it too.

"Rin!" I cried and I moved towards him and he backed away

"You killed it!?" He cried gripping his shoulder

"No Rin, Listen! Dad got hurt fighting a Hob-Goblin, He had to kill it or it would o-" he cut me off

"You smell like it! You reek of its stench! WHY!?" He was freaking out over a demon's life...I didn't understand why...

"Rin what's wrong!?" Dad asked and Rin shot him a look I've never seen before.

"Is this what's going to happen to me!?" He demanded. Dad stared at him in shock,

"Once I become dangerous enough will you kill me too!?" He growled and I froze.

"Dad...what's he talking about?" I asked and Rin glared

"He didn't tell you?" He asked and I was about to shake my head no when rocks burst through the floor knocking us away from Rin and the new figure next to him.

* * *

**(Rin)**

Dad didn't tell him!? HE DIDN'T TELL HIM!? NOT EVEN AFTER SATAN TOOK ME TO GEHENNA!? I felt my temper building up and I growled glaring at dad. Amaimon gripped my shoulder

"Rin you need to find the swo-" I snapped at him

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" I climbed over a rock and walked up to my 'dad'. All those people who called me a demon, all those people who said I wasn't human...were right! I felt tears falling from my cheeks and Yukio sat up coughing, blood dripp from his mouth and my anger vanished

"YUKIO!" I cried rushing over to him. He smiled weakly and I smiled back

"I was so worried about you Rin!" He said hugging me,

"Yukio...I have to tell you something..." I said sadly. He beamed after breaking the hug and I heard his breath become raspy,

"Yukio what hurts?" I demanded and he cringed as I brushed his ribs

"I think some broke" he mumbled weakly. I frowned as he began to loose conscious, I was crying again and I smiled

"Satan made me a demon" I said as his eyes closed. I lied...I didn't know why I did...but I didn't want him to suffer knowing he was like me...Satan's son. I stood and looked at dad starting to wake up. I walked over crying still and I glared

"You were never going to tell us were you?" I asked

"Not as long as your powers were sealed" He coughed and I growled

"You thought lying to us our whole lives would help us!?" I demanded and he frowned.

"Yukio knew about demons...but not about you, he sees them Rin...just as you do after you were taken to Gehenna"

"How...He didn't go to Gehenna!" I snapped and dad nodded

"You hurt him when you were born...he's since them ever since he can remember while you couldn't" he said sadly. I glared

"I would've liked to know that sooner! To know the reason why my brother was crying all the time!" I shouted and dad nodded

"Forgive me, but I wanted to have you live a normal life for as long as you could...you probably figured out why Satan didn't take Yukio that day he took you"

"Yukio didn't inherit what I'm about to" I said and with that I asked

"Where's the sword?"

"Rin...Your in Assiah now! You don't have to go back! Will protect you from Satan, trust me!" He tried to hug me but I pushed him away.

"No! Your hurting yourself for something stupid! I'm already hurting you enough, so stop trying to prevent you frm hurting me! It's my fauly Yukio's in pain...It's my fault he saw all those terrible things while I didn't! It's my fault your suffering! Daddy...please! Give me the sword so it'll stop!" I pleaded and he stared at he with wide eyes.

"Rin...I won't allow you to do this!" He snapped and I sobbed as he hugged me

"I won't let them take you again without a fight" he said rubbing my back. I felt the ground shift underneath me

"You don't have a choice daddy" I said softly and with those words the ground collapsed and I landed in Amaimon's arms and he rushed me down a tunnel talking

"The sword is in a hidden chamber under the church, I broke through it and didn't even realize it until I saw the chest" He said quickly. He set me down and he frowned

"A seal is placed on it...I can't remove it but you can" he said handing me a blue sheath with a seal placed over it and the hilt of the sword. I pulled the paper off and coughed as a shiver rolled up my spine,

"I taste iron" I gagged and Amaimon frowned as something began to move above us

"Open it now Rin!" He shouted and I gripped the hilt and pulled.

* * *

**(Shiro)**

I opened to door to the chamber as reinforcements arrived and a burst of blue flames greeted me, I cursed as I watched Rin scream in agony as his powers was flooding back into him. He was only 5 dammit! This kind of power without training would drive him insane! I dropped my gun and gripped his wrist. He looked up at me with eyes filled with rage and hate, he bared his fangs at me growling and I forced him to sheath the blade, In and instance he was my son again. I barely took notice as the other demon burst through the wall with his pet and knocked me away from Rin. He whimpered clutching the sword close to his chest as the demon vanished into the Earth with Rin. I sat up and the other Exorcist began to help me and Yukio who laid in a crumpled daze

"Rin...is a demon now..." He sobbed quietly when I approached and I nodded. I frowned and others began putting up barriers, we'd just let the worst possible thing happen...Satan now had Rin and the Koma sword. We proper training, there was no doubt in my mind Rin would become a full blooded demon.

* * *

**(Rin)**

Amaimon pulled me down the side walk grinning, I held my sword close to me and kept my head down. He sighed and suddenly stopped in front of a shop

"Well I think that was a job well done Rin" he said rather cheerfully

"Whatever" I muttered. He knelt to my eye level and smiled weakly

"Let's get some ice cream before we go back to Gehenna, I've had it before because my Nii-san sent it to me once" he said gleefully. I shrugged and moved to a bench as he proceeded to get the Ice cream...some how anyway. I sat down next to teenage girl in a uniform I've never seen before, she looked focused on something and I noticed a sword leaning on the bench. I looked at her face and blushed...she was pretty...kinda anyway. I suddenly gasped as my new found body part slid out from under my shirt and onto the bench gripping her wrist, she jumped finally noticing me and I yanked it back trying to hide it again.

"Hello there" She said sweetly, I froze and she frowned

"Aren't you a bit young to be out by yourself?" she asked

"I'm with my Nii-san" I said quietly

"There's more of your kind" She suddenly hissed and I cringed holding the sword closer to me.

"Oh...sorry, I did mean to scare you, it's just I've never heard of a demon being this young...and now to know an older one is in the area it worries me" She said looking away

"He wants to reward me for being good" I said smiling weakly at her. She beamed

"That's nice of him" she said and I nodded. She held out her hand

"Saya" she said and I nodded shaking her hand

"Rin". She stayed until Amaimon returned which was some hours later and I wasn't pleased with him at all.

"Well, I must be going...I came here to try to think clearly about something...and I think I made my desicion...Nice meeting you Rin" She said and with that she was gone. I took my ice cream and Amaimon lead me back to the gate, I finished my ice cream and walked into Gehenna. I saw care taker approaching with the grin that looked like a scowl and I smiled. I walked into Satan's throne room and Satan smirked.

"So you have the sword...now I shall teach you to control your flames along with Tengu teaching you how to use the blade" he said and I nodded. I turned to leave and stopped...If he was going to be my dad...I wanted something and I was going to get it...I rushed up the step and hugged him sobbing into his robes. He froze and let some of the hurt just go away. He stared down at me and slowly patted my back as my sobs turned to small hiccups. I then walked out of the throne room and Caretaker lead me to the bathroom for a warm bath.

* * *

**YAY! Another chapter down! Sorry it took so long to update! ^^;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Updating! I haven't been feeling well the past few days...curse you...cold weather X3**

**I don't own An No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist)**

* * *

**(Rin)**

I sighed as I slid into the warm water and I frowned as I glanced behind me at my tail. It twitched and swayed and I shivered, is there anything else about me now that's different? I looked at my reflection in the water and glared. Pointed ears, sharp teeth...and a hard to miss tail sticking out of my backside! I shivered and reached for a towel, I dried off quickly and dressed. I turned and jumped growling at Caretaker, I froze and grimaced

"You startled me...sorry" I said quickly tugging down my shirt and Caretaker nodded.

"Dinner is ready" Caretaker said and I followed after it, I felt my tail brushing against my legs and floor. I sat down in the dining hall and looked up at Satan busying himself by talking with Tengu. I frowned as Amaimon ruffled my hair and sat next to me.

"So Rin accustomed to your tail yet?" He asked and I shrugged

"I don't honestly know what to do...about my tail...or how to think of it" I muttered softly. I stared at Satan and began to eat what was most likely my usual. Rice and not much else. Amaimon smirked and I frowned puzzled, I looked down and stared...it was some sort of bright red rice with a black sauce with a slimy texture. I choked and he snickered

"Well you were eating it rather quickly a minute ago" he said smirking still. I swallowed and pushed the bowl away, a Ukobach entered with a bowl and looked rather unpleasant, it was angry and it snarled at Amaimon and placed the bowl in front of me. It was a bowl of fried rice and Amaimon giggled

"I just wanted to see if he'd eat it, he was so out of it he didn't even realize what he was eating" he said and I quickly began eating the fried rice. Ukobach watched and slowly calmed down, he returned to the original state and Amaimon sighed as I smiled

"Could you teach me...maybe how to cook?" I asked and he paused for a moment before replying

"Certainly my young prince" he replied and I grinned.

"Thank you...thank you so much!" I beamed and finished my meal as Amaimon finished his. I looked at Satan focused on a glass of dark red liquid and Tengu sitting next to him talking away Satan's time. I got up and proceeded to the other end of the table

"Sir" I said clearly. Tengu turned and glared at me

"I want to try unsheathing the sword again" I stated with a glare.

"Well...isn't that interesting" he said with a grin,

"I want to try again...we could practice?" I suggested and Tengu glared.

"You've already wasted enough of his time for the day, go finish you book studies" He commanded and I bit my lip.

"No, I have to get better with my powers...I want to practice more now!" I shouted and froze. Satan was glaring at me now and I felt a lump in my throat form before I could continue.

"Fine, you'll meet me in the throne room after I finish my meal, Understood?" He asked and I nodded hurriedly. I turned at went to my room to collect the sword.

* * *

**(Satan)**

I stared at him and chuckled

"Persistant child" Tengu turned back to me.

"More like a pest your highness" He growled. I frowned staring at my glass

"And why is that Tengu?" I asked smirking, Tengu frowned and grunted. I nodded and sneered

"He'll do better to be a leader than some crazed weapon hissing and snarling while ripping his enemies apart...as entertaining as that would be...if he were controled...he could take over Assiah within a matter of hours" Tengu was silent and glared at me

"But if you became attached to him...would you be able to kill him when your done with him? His powers will eventually surpass yours making you obsolete and forgotten" Tengu said

"Don't worry, when he's given me what I wanted, his life will end and Mine will begin" I said standing. I walked slowly to the throne room and paused in the entrance...the boy was trying to pick up the sword with his tail and it always ended up tangled itself in his legs. I smirked and approached him, he froze and rapidly tried to untangle himself only to end up face first on the floor. I picked him up and pulled his tail away from his legs,

"You still good enough to practice?" I asked bitterly. His nose was bright red and he was holding back tears from the fall, he nodded and I set him down,

"Draw the sword...and then come at me with all of you might" I commanded. He gripped the hilt and pulled, I studied his reaction. He gagged and suddenly burst into flames, I smirked as he charged forward and with one motion he was on his butt growling at me. He tried to attack again and I smacked him back onto his butt again, another 5 trys and he didn't even look like a child anymore. His rage was apparent on his face and his flames were becoming more intense. I stared at him ready for another charge and realized, Tengu made a point...he would surpass me eventually, just by studying his raw power I could see it growing almost to my level. He dashed forward and I readied myself to slap him back and He jumped. I made contact and suddenly he did something different. He bit down on my hand...and he bit down hard. I grimaced as blood rushed into his mouth. He immediately let go coughing and spurting

"Sheath the sword" I growled at a servant. She complied and I froze, the sword was sheathed...but his flames weren't leaving, he stood glaring at me, there wasn't any pupils in his eyes, his teeth with about as sharp as mine and his finger nails were claws starting to take on a blue color. He lunged at the servant and I gaped as his claws ripped through her arm, he grinned at me and I smiled as he licked his claws.

"So this is what he can become...I'm impressed" I said as the 5 year old stepped forward smirking darkly. I think what I felt was pride at what a monster he could be, but that turned to dread as he jerk forward and fell to his knees coughing up blood. I don't know how to explain it...but I felt something take over...something I would never do for any other demon. I began to panic, I knelt next to him and glared

"Your body can't contain all of this power...it's killing you" I muttered and gripped his throat hoping to force him into unconsciousness. He went limp and the flames vanished, his body returned to its normal stat. I stood frowning is disgust, whatever instinct had just taken over, I did not care to feel again. Tengu approached from his place next to my throne

"Impressive" He said slowly. I nodded

"He's quite the little monster" I said glancing at the half healed bite,

"We at least know what to expect in his future" I said as he began to stir. He slowly lifted himself up and looked up at me with a dazed look

"Again" He demanded and I felt my eyes widen at him. He stood shakily and grinned at me. I felt something well up inside of me...the same thing I had felt for Yuri when she died...and I had realized a fact I'd overlooked so many times...

Satan)

* * *

**(Rin)**

I felt my body aching everywhere, but I still stood with determination. I had to get better, gain control, I had to if I was ever going to get what I wanted. I wanted to be there for my brother when he needed me, I wanted a father figure...and I wanted to be the one take betray Satan at the end of it all. He stared at me and shook his head

"No, your body needs to heal" He ordered

"NO! I need the practice now!" I demanded and he slapped me causing me to stumble back onto my butt.

"Do as your told child!" He snarled and I glared up at him,

"How am I going to get better if you keep stopping me every time I get hurt!?" I growled and this time it was Tengu who sent a quick slap to my face to shut me up. I stood again and spit out blood in Satan's direction...so much for a father figure. I grabbed the Koma sword and stormed out of the throne room. Only to have my legs give out as soon as I was 3 feet away from the throne room. A servant rushed over and the pain was starting to get to me. Istarted to hold back sobs as each and every muscle in my body screamed at me.

* * *

**Yay! UPDATE! Review and fav plz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo, I'mma updating!**

**I don't own An No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist)**

* * *

**(Rin)**

I watched in awe as I pulled into True Cross Academy station. IT WAS HUGE! I stepped off the train gripping the Koma sword and looked for the one named Mephisto. I turned and walked to the station steps and looked up. I froze and frowned as a man dressed ridiculously came walked down the steps

"Hello there Rin, welcome to True Cross Academy Town" He said grinning. I glared

"Your the one Amaimon spoke so highly of?" I asked doubtfully, he glared

"Yes...now if you please, come this way" I followed him to a big white car and froze

"He said just give me orders...he doesn't want me going anywhere with you" I said quickly

"You'll have to come to my office for orders...more private there" He said shoving me into his car and followed slamming the door. I sat against the other side of the car clutching my sword and glaring at him,

"Are you hungry little brother?" He asked smirking and I shook my head. He shrugged and smiled

"Let me know when you are, unless your already used to-" He stopped as we passed a man on the sidewalk and he motioned the driver to stop

"Your orders...are to go with Astaroth" He said and suddenly I was kicked out of the car in front of a man with horns and a tail surrounded by swarms of coal tars.

"Wait...WHAT!?" I demanded as the car drove off. I looked up at the man and he grinned down at me

"The young prince out and about finally?" he asked and I stared at him.

"Don't worry kid, you'll be fine with me...I was just gonna terrorize some humans today...but I'm sue you could tag along to give some support" He said ruffling my hair

"But...I can't even control my powers" I muttered and he snickered

"Kid half the demons can't...most just BS there way out of situations" he said grinning. I sighed and followed as he began to walk towards a district

"Will start here, it quiet enough and small enough Exorcists won't be called right away" he said grinning. I nodded and he turned as the mass of coal tars in the area increased, I watched half interested in what he was doing, half interested in the Taiyaki stand 2 feet away. I glanced at him and felt in my pocket for the amount of yen I was given each time I visited Assiah, I pulled out 200 yen and looked at Astaroth moving his hands in a swaying like fashion. I walked over to the stand and handed the old women the yen,

"Chocolate please" I said smiling. She nodded and handed me the fish biscuit wrapped in a napkin. I turned to Astaroth taking a bite and froze, Fujimoto was approaching with 3 other exorcists. I called out to Astaroth and he winked, a large demon erupted from the earth, it was made of dirt, mushrooms, rotting trees...it was grotesque and smelled horrible in every way. I spit out the taiyaki and Fujimoto spotted me behind Astaroth.

"Rin..." He mouthed and I jerked backwards frowning, Astaroth glared and smiled down at me,

"Don't worry kid, I'll keep you safe" he turned and summoned more spirits, this times dogs with things growing from them. I nearly puked but clamped my mouth shut. I gripped the hilt of Kukirara and glared at the Exorcists, suddenly Astaroth screamed with fumes and wisps of smoke coming off his body, he left the body of the human he had possessed instantly leaving me defenseless. I looked at Fujimoto and began to pull my sword out with a demon summoned be the Exorcist grabbed me. I looked like a scare crow and pinned me to the sidewalk. I thrashed and snapped at them, the demon begged for forgiveness from me as I struggled. I felt pieces of paper placed on my back and cuffs on my wrists that caused my skin to peel and burn with every touch. I was picked up gently by Fujimoto who apologized and I was lead through a door way.

* * *

**(Satan)**

"WHAT!?" I demanded Astaroth as he begged for my mercy,

"The Exorcists took Rin when I was driven from my host!" He replied quickly. I set him aflame and roared at him

"HOW COULD YOU LET BOTH OF MY WEAPONS FOR CONQUERING ASSIAH BACK INTO EXORCIST CLUTCHES ALL AT ONCE!?" I slapped him into a wall leaving a dent.

"You, the King of Rot! One of my most powerful children, and a demon king no less!" I fumed. I whipped around to face Amaimon

"Retrieve Rin, don't return unless you have him" I ordered opening a Gehenna Gate.

"Yes father" he said quickly rushing through it. I turned back to Astaroth and glared burning him flesh from the bone. A proper punishment for such a major failure.

* * *

**(Rin)**

I was offered food and water, I declined. They wanted to drug me, I knew that...I heard them whispering...but I heard it no less. I sat in the dungeon of a place called the Vatican, I had a cot to rest on and a blanket to keep warm in such a musty and cold place. I sighed and curled up on the cot, my wrist had red marks on them still and that worried me...they should have healed by now. I rolled over and tried to nap when Fujimoto walked in with a grim look.

"Rin, you need to eat and drink something...otherwise you won't heal" He said bluntly. I barked a laugh

"You still care even though I'm your enemy!?" I asked smirking and sitting up. He offered me the same tray as the others, by now the water was my main focus...and to be honest...my stomach growled loudly at the sight of rice and beef. I took the tray and scarfed down the rice and beef, he smiled softly at me and I frowned.

"What?" I asked

"Your table manners haven't improved that's for sure" he snickered and I glared gulping down the water. I handed the tray back as a strange burning feeling erupted inside me, I recoiled into a ball as it washed over and I groaned. Fujimoto dropped the tray looking stunned

"They wouldn't have...they-" He stopped and rushed over down the corridor. I felt it spreading and suddenly blood was dribbling from my mouth and I froze as I felt it coming from my nose too.

"YOU BASTARDS!" I heard Fujimoto shout, I tried to stand but my body felt that if I did...it would break apart. I opened my mouth and saw chunks of flesh and blood fall out, I couldn't feel anything but the pain of the burning feeling.

* * *

**(Amaimon)**

Holy water!? They gave him Holy Water!? I rushed in the cell in my hamster form and popped out into my normal form picking him up. He screamed and a gushing of blood and other thing fell from his abdomen

"Oh my lord..." I set him down and he screamed again, I heard voices and hid in my hamster form under the cot as a elderly woman rushed in with herbs

"my god..." she gasped and frowned going to work with fungi and dark leaves

"I have to draw the purities out from his body so the healing can start" she said to the Exorcist called Fujimoto, he nodded and grimaced and she began to seep up blood with the leaves.

"I had no idea...I had no idea they planned this" He said almost in tears, she glared at him

"The Vatican is frightened by Tin...they want him dead" her words sounded venomous. She finished and Rin's body began putting itself back together,

"Get Shiemi to bring me my thermos, he needs a liquid that isn't a poison to him" she ordered and Fuimoto nodded.

* * *

**(Shiemi)**

"Shiemi, your grandmother wants you to bring her the thermos" Fujimoto called. I nodded and walked in and froze at the cell door, a boy my age was lying on a cot looking pale and feverish. My grandmar pulled me over and I gasped. HE HAD A TAIL! I unscrewed the thermos cap and poured the tea into the cup that was the cap. Grandma lifted his head and I tipped the tea into his mouth. Grandma frowned

"He's not drinking" She said coldly. I'd never heard that tone from my grandma...not even towards mama. I looked down and she smiled at me

"I'm not angry with you Shiemi, I'm angry at the people in charge...they so frightened of a little boy they'd sentence him to death" she said sadly. I looked at the boy and lifted his head, his eyes opened slowly and I smiled at him. I lifted the cup of tea to his lips and he drank slowly, I nodded

"Tell me your name" I said and he smiled with a faint blush

"Rin" he said softly. I beamed

"Mine is Shiemi" I said.

* * *

**A bit hectic...but I hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi ^^**

**I don't own An No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist)**

* * *

**(Rin)**

I was tired...tired of waiting...tired of the urge to move...tired of the never ending feeling something was horribly wrong with me. I sat up after god knows how long of being in the Vatican's dungeon and Fujimoto stepped in with someone behind him, I froze as Yukio rushed forward hugging me

"Rin!" He cried and I hugged him back shaking. he looked me over and spotted my tail

"You have a tail?" He asked surprised, I glared and looked down at my feet

"Does it bother you?" I asked

"No! I'm a bit jealous though!" He smiled hugging me again

"The Vatican refused to let me see you for a month..." He trailed off.

"Yukio...how long have I been here?" I asked

"A month and a few days...they're not going to let you out like you want Rin" he said and I clenched my jaw, as Amaimon's tiny hamster form squirmed at this news, I was going to be broken out tonight with this information revealed. Yukio suddenly produced a box from his pocket looking rather pleased with himself

"Tonight we turn 6...Happy Birthday Rin" He said happily. I opened the box and grinned pulling out a little skeleton on a key chain. He pointed to a loop in my pants and I clipped it on

"I figured you needed a charm to ward off death" he said as Fujimoto gripped his shoulder saying it was time to go.

"Happy Birthday Yukio, sorry I couldn't get you anything!" I called

"You didn't need to! I'm just happy I got to see you alive and healthy!" He called back waving at me. I fingered the charm on my pants and nodded softly as Amaimon appeared in his human like demon form.

"Father is not going to like this" He growled I nodded in agreement biting my lip

"Get Kukirara, I'll have to escape using my powers...though I didn't want that..." I said softly and he nodded popping back into a hamster and running out of my cell. I stood for a few minutes and jumped as she came in, Shiemi. She smiled at me and tripped over her kimono and braced herself on the bars of my cell,

"Ow..." she balanced herself and then smiled again

"Father Fujimoto mentioned your birthday to me..." she looked back at the guards and then at me and motioned for me to come closer, I did curious about Shiemi's actions. She blushed as I neared her face and whispered

"I...um...I made you some cakes...small ones I could fit in my basket but it's cake" she whispered beaming at me. I blushed and nodded as she slipped a small plastic bag of tiny circular cakes to me

"Happy Birthday Rin!" she squealed and I beamed

"Thank you Shiemi...OH! Did you say Happy Birthday to Yukio?" I asked.

"Yuki-chan?" She asked, I nodded suddenly disappointed she had a nickname for him but...not me,

"Yes...but it was a quick one, I wanted to make sure I saw you tonight!" she said happily. I stared at her and nodded with a grin,

"Shiemi?" I asked. She smiled

"How long have you know Yukio?" I asked, she sighed

"A few months...why?" She asked

"Nothing" I replied. She nodded absently and stretched her back

"I have to go...see you later?" She asked and I shrugged, she frowned at me and left. I bite my lip, way to act like a spoiled brat Rin. I thought bitterly, I heard a clattered as something fell to the floor and Amaimon appeared with my sword. I stood and he handed me the sword, I nodded and gripped the hilt and Fujimoto rushed in

"Rin Don't!" He ordered and I pulled out the blade and it felt like something inside was wrong, instead of bursting into flame, blood began to drip from my ears and eyes as it felt like pressure building into my skull. I screamed gripping my head and he dashed past Amaimon slamming the sword into the scabbard and the pressure left

"You, Demon boy! Go back to Satan and in for him his son is no longer one of you" He growled and Amaimon glared

"Piss off! He needs medical attention that you couldn't even provide!" Amaimon snarled as his Hobgoblin crawled into site drooling happily.

"His power is sealed off for good idiot" Fujimoto replied and Amaimon froze,

"So go before I report this" Fujimoto threatened. Amaimon backed away glaring

"Oi, Rin...I'll come back for you" He said quietly as he vanished. I stared at Fujimoto as he unlocked the doors and hugged me

"My dear boy...you safe now" He cooed and I frowned.

"What happened to me?" I asked

"The holy water inside your blood stream is blocking your power, your a normal child practically!" He said grinning

"Holy water!?" I asked and he smirked.

"Being half human has given you the ability to become immune...your body has created antibodies to keep it from harming you...but it also prevents your power from being released" He ruffled my hair. I felt a sense of emptiness fill up inside of my heart and grinned back hugging him hard

"I missed you" I finally said softly.

"I did too Rin...shall we go home?" He asked and I nodded happily.

* * *

**(Amaimon)**

I was tossed across the room hearing another sickening crack in my ribs, I spit out a fang...it'd come back by tomorrow but it still hurt, I looked at Iblis and sneered

"Best you've got?" I asked and he slammed my face into the floor

"How could you have just ran away tail between your legs _EARTH KING?_" he hissed and I looked at Azazel frowning deeply on the other side of the throne room next to father. This was my punishment...let Iblis toss me around and don't fight back...my pride was being beaten thanks to Rin...but...I wasn't about to abandon the only demon in the family younger than me that actually calls me Nii-san and laughs at my jokes. I sat up and groaned as a rib dug into my left lung, I coughed up blood and Father stood.

"Enough...were wasting time...Amaimon you are to stay here, Iblis and Azazel retrieve Rin" He ordered, I stood

"NO!" I shouted and he turned glaring

"What did you say Amaimon?" He asked. I shivered biting my lip for comfort...Mephisto was gone and couldn't be my big brother anymore when i need protection...and Rin needed his big brother now too

"Rin is more my little brother than theirs! I should finished my mission!" I demanded and Father snarled

"Rin is the same blood kin to them as to you, so be silent and leave the room now!" He hissed. I snapped back

"He won't know them! He needs someone he knows!" I shouted and suddenly my coat was on fire and then I was engulfed and...I gave up.

* * *

**(Azazel)**

"Iblis...did you really have to break his ribs?" I asked and Iblis glared at me as we entered through the Gehenna Gate. He started to walk forward and I glared

"Don't walk away from me, I'm trying to ask you an important question-"

"Azazel we have to get Father's weapon back! Think of how if _WE _fail how he will punish us...you and I both know we'd be in deep shit" He said bitterly. I frowned and sighed

"Fine...But perhaps we should store our armor...2 teenage boys walking around in armor with out an event to justify it would attract attention" I said removing my armor. He nodded and removed his, I liked his human form with out armor...he looked happy without all the weight. I sighed and looked at the Building containing the Vatican...

"He's not in there anymore is he?" I asked and a small dog crept forward

"Eh?" Iblis said and suddenly there was 'poof' and a cloud of pink and confetti.

"Hello dear brothers" Mephisto said cheerfully, I nodded and he sighed

"To answer your question, No he is no longer in the Vatican...and No I can not tell you where he is as part of a deal with a friend" He said grinning cheekily. I glared and grabbed Iblis' arm and Mephisto sneered

"But I know who he's with...try Fujimoto" and with that he resumed the dog form and praced back towards the Vatican wagging his tail.

"Amaimon is doing well without you" I called behind me as I walked away from the Vatican's building. I watched the dog freeze and shake his head and resume prancing. I smirked as I jogged to catch up with Iblis.

* * *

**(Rin)**

I helped Yukio blow out the candle and laughed, this was my old life...picking up where I'd left it...biding time I guess...I knew Satan wouldn't forget about me. My sword was neatly tucked in a chest in Fujimoto's room...easily picked lock or if I broke it I could get it back. I grinned at Yukio and then everyone else who wouldn't stop laughing...they thought it was over...with my power sealed...but I still had fangs...a tail...and pointed ears...I was still a demonic child. I got ready for bed and snuggled into my old covers looking at Yukio leaning over the top bunk smiling

"I had almost forgotten what sharing a room feels like" He snickered and I threw a pillow up at him playfully. These moments...were like bliss...I was so happy to be home...but dread settled in my stomach with every gust of wind and every creak the floor made. A demon was coming...but I could only guess when, I fell asleep eventually only to be woken up by someone I didn't know.

"Hi...Um...look my name is Azazel, I'm technically your half brother but that's not important right now" He said frowning, I sat up and yawned

"You look human...not a demon human...but human" I said sleepily and he picked me up

"Iblis is getting Kukirara for you young Prince" I feel asleep on his shoulder while he walked and woke up as he set me down in the grass.

"Were almost home, just need to fetch our armor" he said grinning, the other scoffed

"Your talking like a baby to him, stop it" He said sternly

"He's only a kid Iblis, comforting words are supposed to be helpful" Azazel hissed and Iblis snickered

"Suddenly the world's greatest half brother?" Iblis asked putting on a lion like helmet. I yawned again and gripped my sword and frowned.

"I'm gonna miss that" I muttered and Azazel looked at me curiously

"Miss what?" he asked and I sighed

"The sense of having family love you...it empty inside now..." I replied quietly and Azazel smiled weakly

"We could play with you, you name it will play with you" Iblis punched Azazel in the arm and glared. I laughed bitterly

"No...I have to fix a problem I have with Satan, see you on the other side" I said walking through. I stepped through and froze, Amaimon was bound on the floor with chains, parts of him were badly burned and he smiled at me with a few teeth missing.

"Nii-san!?" I cried running forward and was stopped by Tengu, I glared up at Satan and he looked concerned for a brief moment then it turned to a sneer.

"Yes?" He asked and ripped my sword from the scabbard and hissed

"MY POWER IS GONE! WHY EVEN BOTHER GETTING ME BACK!?" I demanded and He stared in horror.

"Your useless now" he growled bitterly and I nodded

"Let me go home!" I said and he glared

"And let the Exorcist have you? No, you stay in Gehenna until this is sorted out...and as for you Amaimon...your failure to inform me of this detail will earn you more lashings from Tengu" He turned to leave and I snapped

"NO! It's not Amaimon's fault!" he smirked at me and left the room, I turned to Amaimon as Tengu rashed his hand with a whip in his grip. I tackled Tengu and head butted him.

"You disgraceful brat!" He shouted slapping me back

"I'll teach you your place now! Your useless to Satan so he won't be missing you anytime soon!" He gripped my shirt and dragged me out of the throne room and Amaimon hissed at him

"Get away from him Tengu! You know Satan forbid you to continue that procedure!".

I was tossed into a room and glared

"Since you are no longer of use, I believe it is time you learnt a lesson in behavior" Tengu hissed and I stood, He gripped my chin and smirked

"I should remove your tongue first...less likely to call for help" I began to shake...why wasn't I fighting back? Was I scared of him? Why didn't I fight back? He opened my mouth and pressed a claw to my tongue. I felt something beginning to burn in my veins and I bit down on his finger.

* * *

**(Satan)**

I examined the sword in front of me and sighed

"What can I do with an essentially worthless child? He won't of any use to me now" I muttered and handed the sword to a servant who left quickly. I looked over at Azazel and Iblis

"You did well in retrieving him" I said grinning and they nodded in unison, a servant rushed in panting

"Lord Satan, there's an emergency!" she cried and I glared following her and froze

"The sword just burst into flames! Lord Satan" She said weakly and I watched the scabbard begin to melt through stone.

"Find Rin now!" I ordered and she nodded rushing off, Amaimon approached glaring

"Tengu took him you bastard...you said he wasn't allowed to cut out tongues and steal preserved innocence anymore!" He snarled and I froze

"I did forbid him...Find him, Now!" and Amaimon watched as I picked up the blade, I could even feel heat coming off of hit...and it was my own flame! I proceded to the left wing and was soon called to the right wing by Azazel and stared as Iblis tried to contain the fire,

"What's going on!?" I demanded

"Rin's in there" He replied darkly. I gaped and glared at the flames, I took a step forward a reached out and was burned

"Damn! These flames are running rampant...there's no control over them!" I hissed. I saw Rin in the midst of it all, he was staring blankly ahead with silvery white hair and sharpened claws, blood dripped for his nose lazily and I shouted

"Rin, that is enough!". He jerked forward and the flames went out and he hit the floor coughing, I rushed forward gripping him by the shoulders and opened his mouth, his tongue was still there. He burst into tears and I bite my lip patting his back briefly before examining a still burning pile of ashes.

"This is Tengu...isn't it?" I asked him, he nodded sniffling and I stared. Caretaker approached and cuddled the child

"There, There my young Prince, It's alright" it gurgled and Rin looked at me sadly as if he was begging for something and then fell asleep. Amaimon stared in disbelief at the damage and then at me

"Father...you realize he could kill you if he so chose to, right?" He asked and I nodded.

"I believe that has been clarified" I said bitterly.

* * *

**SO SO SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi...well now let's see, there's a time skip now because from ages 6-10 Rin was just being trained to fight with Kukirara and harness his ability (To some extent without outmatching Satan) Plus, I know it gets repeatetive with the biting and slapping, so there's a lot less of that mess...umm, trying to improve my vocab...I speak English and still fail at writing it ^^; So...ah yes, I have some OC's HubrisP helped with, Azazel and Iblis, you met them in last chapter...well...they're in a relationship...which makes me a bit iffy now cause I said I was never gonna write yaoi...but that's all water under the bridge now. So yeah sorry about this paragraph of rambling crap that I thought I'd tell you and if you don't read this part then I'll repeat the time skip in the page... **

**I don't own An No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist)**

* * *

**Time Skip (Not being lazy, I just don't FEEL like writing 4 years of training down) Rin is now 10 years old and over the years has become quite obedient unless the orders violate is morals which he created himself, So to clarify, there's a time skip**

**(Rin)**

"Nii-san?" I asked looking up at Amaimon, who was still taller than me by a good foot and a half, he looked down with a puzzled look and I sighed.

"How long are you going to stay attached to that Chandelier?" I asked glaring as he grinned back at me

"Few hours, maybe" he snickered. I huffed and bit my lip shoving my hands in my pockets, waiting for Mephisto to get back from some meeting with Vatican officials was, in a pure, blunt sense...Boring. I wasn't much of an anime freak like Mephisto or Amaimon and took no pleasure in reading or collecting Manga...or those stupid figurines covering a shelf in Amaimon's room back home. I looked out of the office window and stared lazily at the people rushing in and out of the school, Shiemi had once told me Yukio was trying to get a scholarship for this school, which I thought was a bit excessive since he was only 9 when he had told her this. I turned to see Mephisto walk in and grin

"Ahhhh, My brothers how are you?" He asked and I growled

"I told you not to call me your brother", he laughed

"Yes, you have...and I'm going to assume you kept count?" He asked taking a seat at his desk.

"Yes, I've asked you over 20 times this year to not call me your brother, my name is enough" I said standing in front of his desk.

"Yes...well then, what business do you have or rather, does father have with me?" he asked growing serious...if you could call it that...I pulled out a yellow envelope and handed it to him, he pulled out photographs and smirked

"And...these are?" he asked and I glared

"There pictures of you and a wanted demon...you seem to be helping her" I said and Mephisto laughed.

"You mean the demon that gave valuable information to the Vatican last year? Yes, I guess I did help bring her into custody of Vatican authorities...but you don't need to worry he is being punished accordingly" Mephisto beamed at me and I sighed

"Satan wants her brought back to Gehenna for 'proper' punishment" I said. Mephisto frowned and glared slowly

"So you mean Satan had ordered death for her punishment?" He asked

"Yes, but that shouldn't be a problem, my orders were to execute if we could not get her to Gehenna for her execution there...so are you going to let us take her back?" I asked reaching for Kukirara. Mephisto sighed and stood up

"She is in Vatican custody, if I were to hand her over to you, I risk loosing my cover and position...I can not give her to you..." He said and I smirked

"Alright, then we should be off, well wait 5-10 minutes before setting off the alarms" I said walking to the door. Amaimon followed and looked back at Mephisto

"I'll see you around Nii-san?" He asked and Mephisto glared at him

"I don't think it will be on good terms Amaimon" he replied. Amaimon nodded and I grabbed his wrist pulled him out the door

"Don't tell me he's mad at you again" I growled "He might be, after all I follow a younger half-breed around like a lackey would" He snickered and I rolled my eyes

"You choose to follow me around, you could stay in Gehenna if you wanted" I said and he laughed as he stopped at the end of the corridor.

"But then I wouldn't be your Nii-san, I'd just be Amaimon" he said as I opened Gehenna Gate, I looked at him skeptically "I'm sure you could pester someone into calling you Nii-san...one of the Utobachs perhaps" I looked at him smirking and he glared

"Y'know...if you weren't my little brother...I'd probably be strangling you" He growled

"Really? After I just said you could make the Utobachs call you Nii-san? Just like that you angry? Or is it because I'm mentioning the problem you had 3 years ago?" I snickered and he looked at the wall. It was unspoken of...but Amaimon had a problem with a Utobach 3 years ago. The Utobach had declared Amaimon was his Nii-san and had made Amaimon the laughing stock of every demon king when the Utobach had appeared everywhere Amaimon went crying happily it had found his Nii-san again. I entered the gate and stepped into the dungeons

"Who knows, maybe when I surpass you age...you can call me Nii-san too" I said beaming. He growled

"Not a chance, I am over a 1000 years old...you are 10 years old correct?". I nodded and walked forward and stopped in front of a cell

"Hello, we've been looking for you" I said grinning. The demon appeared to be a fox demon, she growled at me and I sighed

"Look, were here to take you back to Gehenna for judgement of you crimes, do you comply?" I asked and she snarled

"I would rather die the Vatican's dog than a prisoner of Satan!" I stared

"Your right... that's a better death" I said pulling Kukirara from the scabbard and pointed the tip at her throat.

"Any last words or regrets you wish to say?" I asked and she growled her ears pinned back

"I hope you rip him to shreds My Lord" I proceeded to cut her throat out, I didn't understand why this had been the 3rd rouge demon this month who had called me 'lord' I hadn't thought about overthrowing Satan since I was 7 and realized defeating him was pointless...but I didn't get why everyone thought I would. I sighed and stretched

"Care to set off the Alarm Nii-san?" I asked and he grinned, I felt the ground shake as he raised a spire of Earth right up from the dungeon floor and into the ceiling

"How many floors did you hit?" I asked opening the gate he but his thumb and then replied

"Maybe 6 or 7", I nodded as the alarm went off.

"You go ahead, I have something to do" I said and he grinned slyly "Ooooh! Going to see the girl again?" he asked and I scoffed

"Yeah right" I blushed lightly and he winked

"Suuuure, Tell me how it goes lover boy, Oh! And can you send me somewhere close to the Manga store in the small town? They released more man-"

"Ok! Just hurry!" I said cutting him off and he walked through the gate and I sighed dismissing it. I dashed down a hallway and came upon a door, I pulled out an Exorcist key and turned it in the door, I quickly entered and closed the door behind me. I turned to see Shiemi's house and then the garden, her Grandmother looked up at me from her sitting position on the ground

"Ah, Rin...here to see Shiemi?" She said smirking.

"Yes Ms. Moriyama" I replied politely, she nodded

"She's in the shed getting more fertilizer for the flowers" I beamed and bowed before running to the shed around the other side of the house. I turned the corned and nearly ran head on into Shiemi

"OH! Shiemi, you ok!?" I asked hurriedly as my face turned red, she laughed setting down the fertilizer and beamed hugging me

"Of course I'm ok Rin, but how are you?" She asked smiling, I looked away felt my cheeks burn a little less

"Good, I kept my promise...I-I came to see you" I stuttered slightly and she beamed

"You always keep your promise, you come and see me every Saturday afternoon...you've never missed a day since you promised me" She said picking up her bucket. I helped her and picked up the bag of Fertilizer and followed her back to the garden, she set down the bucket and I gave her the bag

"So...How's Yukio?" I asked and she sighed

"Still top of his class...but he's been a bit violent lately...he had a fight with a student because they insulted Fujimoto" she replied frowning. I nodded

"How's Fujimoto?" I asked

"He's...he's been coming for medicine a lot more than normal...my mom says his lungs are scarred pretty bad from the demon you had to contain last year" she said and I sat next to her

"And...are you still planning on going to school?" I asked and she nodded

"I want to be able to learn about so much!...so I can find the Garden I told you about" she said smiling

"The garden of Amara?" I asked and she laughed

"What other garden has all the plants of the world?" she asked. I blushed and pouted slightly

"I was just making sure!" I said and she beamed, "I was just teasing" she said happily. I nodded and began to dig a hole as she mixed water with fertilizer.

* * *

**(Amaimon) Ok you may become pissed off at me in a few minutes ^^;**

I grinned and walked out on to the main street, it wasn't uncommon to see cosplayers here, so I wasn't too out of the ordinary. A small town near Tokyo, the most notable trait is the temple on the outskirts of the town, I stay clear of there. I entered the store and walked over to the new releases and I grabbed the newest releases of my favorite series when I noticed the cashier was a different person

"What happened to Mr. Hiroshi?" I asked and the man behind the counter grunted. I glared and placed the books on the counter pulling out my wallet and placed the amount on the counter, he bagged them and I nodded and left. I pulled a sucker from my pocket and unwrapped it placing the sugary treat in my mouth, usually I'd meet Rin at True Cross Academy town's station, but something felt off. I frowned and turned around, the street was deserted...I bit down on the sucker and moved swiftly as a bullet rushed past my ear.

"Shit" I muttered and began to run towards the outskirts and suddenly had to skid to a halt as another Exorcist appeared and I narrowly dodged that bullet literally! I raised a chunk of Earth and slammed it into the exorcist crushing him against a wall. I hit the treeline of the forest now and was rushing through trees summoning my hobgoblin when a shock went through me as a bullet buried itself in my back. I gasped and tripped over fallen branch and hit the ground hard nearly swallowing dirt, I pulled myself up and gripped my side running as fast as I could, I came into a clearing and groaned. A girl maybe Rin's age was standing in front of a shrine and stared at me in horror, I grabbed her closing her mouth and she whimpered, I moved the roots of an old tree and shoved her under following her, and gripped her mouth pricking her cheeks with my claws.

"Make one noise and I snap you neck" I hissed and she nodded slowly, I watched as the exorcists rushed through the clearing and I groaned lightly as the wound was finally starting to burn, damn silver bullets. The girl looked up at me, her eyes were a deep ruby red and I glared as my vision blurred, she frowned and I tried to keep my grip on her but my world faded to black.

"Oi! Oi!...Demon boy!" a voice called, I opened my eyes and saw the girl sitting on her knees and glaring at me.

"I need to get the bullet out, remove you coat and shirts" She ordered and I sat up instantly regretting the action, I growled

"Get lost before I decide to kill you" she stared bluntly.

"If you were going to kill me...you would have killed me the moment you woke" I glared and she began to unbutton my vest, I froze as she continued to to weave her fingers unbuttoning them and remove the fabrics

"If you would please get on your stomach" she said setting my clothes aside. I glared and pushed a claw to her throat

"Why are you doing this?" I hissed. She blinked and I watched as a faint blush crossed her face before fading again

"I hate demons, I honestly do...but you...you I'm going to help" She said her voice shaking. I drew blood as I pressed deeper and tears began to form

"Get the bullet out and then I want you out of my sight! Got that?" I growled and she swallowed

"Yes" she whispered. I laid down on to my stomach and she quickly went to the wound, she pulled out a bottle and I glared

"I swiped this bottle of saké as disinfectant" she said pouring some on to the wound. I growled as it burned a bit and she reached into the wound gripped the bullet, I jerked with a snarl as she ripped it free tearing more skin with it. She dropped the bullet and was shaking as the wound began to heal immediately, she looked frightened and I grabbed my clothes

"You have until I put my shirts on to scram" I said and she began to back away. I turned around and began to button the back up and glanced behind me, she stood behind me not facing me

"Can I see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"You're a bit young to be meeting people" I muttered and she tensed

"I meant as my guest in these forests...I want you to accompany me on a picnic or an outing into the forest some time" she said shaking. I whipped her around snarling

"What don't you get about me being older than you?" she cowered and bit her lip

"Your different from the other ones I've seen! They always tried to scare me but you...you look human" She whimpered and I sighed. I shook my head and smirked

"Fine, I may come back tomorrow" I said and she grinned a faint blush crossing her pale cheeks,

"Now get!" I barked. She hurried off and turned

"Your manga is by that shine!" she called before running between the trees. I glared and grabbed my bag, what have I gotten myself into.

* * *

**(Rin)**

I bid my goodbye to Shiemi as I walked through the door into True Cross Academy Station, I leaned against the wall waiting for Amaimon and blushed lightly. Shiemi was such a sweet girl, I couldn't imagine another girl like her. Shiemi was the only one for me, I looked up as Amaimon approached with a bothered expression. I got off the wall and walked up to him,

"You look...er, Unhappy?" I asked. He shrugged

"Ran into some Exorcist, kinda killed my mood" he replied. I nodded and walked into an Alley opening the gate, he stepped through and I followed. I blinked and Amaimon just stared as Azazel and Iblis broke their lip lock blushing fiercely, I turned and walked the opposite direction

"Sorry to interrupt!" I called and Amaimon just walked into his room with a dark look. I bit my lip and walked into my room and slowly smiling, Caretaker had set out a clean clothes, Caretaker began the frown that was a smile

"Dinner will be ready in a bit my young Prince" it hissed. I nodded and it left as I began to change my clothes, I walked to the throne room and stopped

"The Exorcists are getting bolder" I heard Satan's voice growl. I froze and listened harder

"They attacked Amaimon today, they also have attempted to capture Egyn" he said and I frowned Egyn was the Demon King of Water, he came to my 8th birthday and nearly drowned me on accident. Now Amaimon was speaking

"I know, and no one has heard from Beezlebub in days either" Amaimon said bitterly, Satan and I decided to walk in. He quickly stopped frowning and stood with a neutral expression,

"How was your time in Assiah?" He asked and I glared.

"It was good, I took care of the demon like you ordered" I said and he grinned

"Good, Good...anything else you would like to inform me of?" he asked and I looked away.

"Are you aware of Azazel and Iblis?" I asked, He looked puzzled

"What about your brothers?" He asked and I quickly back tracked

"Nothing just that they agree to help me train is all!" I said forcing a smile. He smiled

"That's great, considering I can't teach you anything else that you don't already know" he said walking down the steps of his throne, I glanced at Amaimon who smirked at me. We entered the dining hall and I bit the inside of my cheek nervously as Azazel and Iblis avoided looking at me, I sat next to Amaimon who was acting himself again, I mentally sighed with relief. I had been worried about the serious behavior he had been sporting. I smiled softly as the Utobach that was teaching me to cook sat on my shoulder telling me about a new recipe he had learned, I looked at the empty seats of the table that had usually been filled by other demon Kings on special occasions.

Only 3 of the seats were filled, Azazel, Iblis, and Amaimon...and at the head of the Table was Satan and at the end of the table was me. It was beginning to dawn on me that Satan was right...the Exorcists are starting to wipe the demons out.

* * *

**Wow...I hope you guys like this ^^;**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so were going to have an unnamed POV for the first part...**

**I don't own An No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist)**

* * *

**(Unnamed)**

I stared at myself in the mirror, I untied and tied my hair back repeatedly...would he think I was pretty? I quickly dismissed the thought, he was demon after all! I glanced in the mirror again and bit my lip straightening my skirt, I grabbed my backpack full of the items I needed for a picnic and walked out of my room, my aunt looked at me curiously.

"I thought you had went to the shrine yesterday?" she asked, I nodded

"I'm going back, I forgot to place my offering" I replied opening the back door and slipping on my shoes.

"Why are you dressed so nicely?" she asked as I began to close the door

"Ummm...I'm going to town after placing my offering! More Magiki figures came in today" I said quickly slamming the door and rushing up the hill to the woods. I jogged lightly towards the shrine and stopped catching my breath and began to set up the picnic area, I spread out a blanket and smoothed out the ruffles. My thoughts began to wander...what if he didn't come? I'm only 10 years old and not anywhere close to having the body most teenage girls have...I twisted the fabric of my skirt in my fingers and suddenly I heard twigs snapping, I whipped around and he glared at me

"I thought you'd chicken out" he said and I smirked

"I gave you my word that I'd set up a picnic for us" I said. He stepped forward with a leashed demon following him, I frowned

"What is that thing!?" I demanded. He scoffed

"My pet hobgoblin, Bhemoth" I glared at it as the hobgoblin snarled at me, I sat down and the demon nodded sitting across from me with the hobgoblin nuzzling him. I handed him a bento box

"I made it myself, so if you please...don't complain about it" I said grabbing mine. He opened it and raised his eyebrows

"The sausages look like octopuses..." he muttered, I nodded taking a bite of rice. He tossed one to his pet and ate one himself, he didn't complain or compliment...it was becoming irritating, no thanks, no comments. I sighed and pulled out a thermos

"Tea?" I asked him and he nodded,

"Ok...can you tell me your name?" I asked and he smirked

"You tell me yours first" he said. I shook my head pouring tea into the thermos cap

"My aunt says if I tell a demon my name they can possess me" I said and he laughed

"Then I won't tell you mine" he said and I glared. I handed him the cup and he took a sip

"It's extremely bland..." He said frowning into the cup, I clenched my fists my face growing red with rage.

"But...thanks for the meal anyway" He said looking at his pet, I blinked and my anger faded

"Your welcome" I said with a light smile. He smiled at his pet and looked at me

"My name is Amaimon" he said and I bit my lip and sighed holding out my hand.

"My name is Izumo" I said as he grasped my hand, I blushed meeting his eyes and he smirked

"Pleasure to meet you Izumo" he said softly. I quickly pulled away

"Pervert Demon" I muttered looking away, he burst into a fit of laughter

"Says the girl who invited the pervert demon" he countered. I glared and the hobgoblin glared at me as I did, I then pulled out a paper bag from my backpack, I took out a Chichi Dango I had made this morning and smirked offering it to Amaimon's pet instead of Amaimon, ignoring his death stare while I was at it. The hobgoblin made a grunting noise and it's pupils got wide, I blinked and suddenly was pinned under it as it gave me a thorough licking with happy grunts and squeals before eating the dango stick and all. I sat up as Amaimon began to laugh and I blushed trying to wipe off the saliva when he sat right next to me and used the picnic blanket to wipe my face off.

"HEY! Stop that!" I growled and he snickered

"I was only taking care of the sweet little girl" he cooed with a nasty smirk, I stared at him and felt like I should burst into tears but I gripped my thermos and slammed it on the back of his head

"LEARN SOME MANNERS BAKA!" I shouted and he glared darkly at me.

"Your pretty brave for a small brat!" He hissed and I gulped

"Well your pretty stupid for your age" I countered, he bit his claw and I stared into his eyes holding my ground. He sighed after a few minutes and moved to the other side of the blanket

"Hey Izumo?" He asked, I looked at him and pulled out another dango before answering

"Yes?" I asked in reply.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked and I froze taking a bite of Dango, I swallowed and bit my lip

"I don't know...maybe because you the first demon who isn't scary looking" I replied eating another dango. He smirked and sighed

"I guess that's reason enough...well I have to go, my little brother is waiting for me to get back so we can go to Tokyo" he stood up grabbing Behemoth's leash. He walked back to the trees and turned

"Bye Izumo!" He called, I stood and followed him. He frowned as I thrust the paper bag into his hands

"There's several more Chichi Dango in the bag...they're really sweet, you and Behemoth can share them if you want" I said blushing, twisting my skirt and looking at the ground. He smiled softly

"Thanks Izumo, even though your cooking sucks" He said sticking his tongue out before vanishing into some portal. I stared at where he had been standing

"That...THAT INSENSITIVE, STUPID, PICKY BAKA!" I screamed as my face turned dark red out of anger.

* * *

**(Amaimon)**

I took a bite of what she called dango...which was basically 3 balls of dough on a stick...they tasted sweet and I looked at how many was left

"She can't cook normal food, but her sweets skills are good" I muttered bumping into Leonard. I jumped back

"Leonard! Hi! How are you!?" I asked startled...I hated Leonard...not just because he teases me or the time he screwed with my magic and I nearly lost half my organs...just because he was an all out creepy guy. Being one of my father's many inspectors for the black magic in Gehenna, I have to respect him.

"I'm quite well Amaimon...and pray tell...where were you this fine afternoon?" he asked his voice like a chill crawling up my spine

"I was out buying sweets!" I said grinning. He smirked and pinned me to the wall pulling on my ear, Behemoth growled and I motion for him to quiet.

"Listen well my 'Lord' I may recieve orders from your father, but don't think that puts you above me for a second!" He said pricking my cheek with his claws. I nodded and he released me

"Why are you here anyway? I thought you like the caverns on the outskirts of the city?" I asked as Behemoth began to rub against my legs, he smirked

"Satan needed to see me, I also wanted to see Rin and spend some time with him, he's quite strong, as I learned from him nearly breaking my skull open when I sparred with him" he beamed and I shivered.

"Well good to see you Amy, see you soon!" He said exiting the corridor

"IT'S AMAIMON! NOT AMY! JUST BECAUSE SOME CULTURES SPELL IT AMAYMON! DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN ABBREVIATE IT TO AMY!" I shouted following him as Rin grabbed my sleeve. I looked at him glaring and he stared blankly at me

"Please tell me Leonard's visits are every other century" He said frowning.

"No...more like every other decade" I growled and Rin sighed and spotted the bag,

"What's that?" He asked

"Chichi Dango" I replied and handed him one, he took one of the dough balls and chewed it slowly

"Wow! Where did you get these at?" He asked eating the next one

"Uhhh...Just a shop in True Cross Academy town, we can try to find it again next time we go there...should we get on to Tokyo now?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

* * *

**I think this was a filler chapter...but it introduces Izumo who will play an important part later on so...:p Leonard is one of Satan's inspector of black magic and originally named Samael...but Mephisto is Samael...Thank you HubrisP for pointing that out to me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Not too many reviews :p I hope you guys haven't lost interest! (Had a Snow day, it was nice X3)**

**I don't own An No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist)**

* * *

**(Rin)**

I sheathed Kukirara and sighed, the exorcist's blood covered my clothes and some had splashed on to my face. I stepped over bodies and approached the bishop of the church and glared, I flicked my tongue out and tasted some of the blood near my mouth

"You taste disgusting" I muttered and he cowered away from me

"Please, I don't understand what you could want from me!" He cried

"Information...you know where it is, the forgotten Shrine belonging to Satan" I hissed and he cringed

"I know nothing! Please believe me, I'm just a bishop, the cardinals would know!" He cried as I gripped his throat. I smirked

"Your lying, a bishop maybe lower than the cardinals or the pope...but he's still informed" I burned his throat igniting my body and he gave a shrill scream

"I don't think god is gonna help you anytime soon, so just talk...make life easier for you" I sneered and he cried out

"PLEASE STOP! PLEASE YOUR JUST A CHILD! FUJIMOTO'S BOY! PLEASE STOP THIS!" He screamed and I snapped back the flames stopping abruptly. I blinked and stared in horror at the mass of bodies behind me

"No...I didn't...I wouldn't..."I fell on to my knees shaking

"I couldn't have done this...I have more control than this! I would never..." I whimpered looking at the bishop who was trying to breathe while he was badly burned on his throat. I felt tears sting my eyes

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I did this!" I couldn't stop shaking, I'd never seen so much blood...The bishop smiled weakly

"It's alright child, you did not mean to kill, Satan has possessed your soul, but it can be saved" He stood with raspy breaths and I gritted my teeth.

"Please just tell me where that damned shrine is!" I shouted and he stepped back as I stood on shaky legs.

"It buried underneath this cathedral, I have been guarding it for so long, now let's get you to a safe plac-" he never finished as I set him on fire, I stared at his screaming and covered my ears. It hurt to hear him scream for God's mercy, I looked behind me as Amaimon placed a hand on my shoulder

"I lost control again...I-I started to thirst for blood again..." I said softly. He frowned and pulled me away from the mess

"Did you get the location?" he asked after he sat me down in a pew at the very back

"Yes, it's under the cathedral..." I muttered and Amaimon nodded biting his sucker stick before producing a small bento box

"Here, I'll get this cleaned up" He said snapped his fingers casting his Earth bound magic. I opened the box and it was filled with colorful Kompeito, I picked one up and popped the candy into my mouth trying to get the taste of iron and copper out of my mouth. I looked up at the stain glass, now that we've found the shrine...how long will this body remain mine?

* * *

**(Shiemi)**

I watered the orchids carefully, Rin was going to visit tonight and I was so happy! I turned to my grandmother busying her self with decorating paper lanterns, I wanted the garden to look amazing, I wanted to see Rin's eyes light up in awe at all the work me and grandmother did. I blushed picturing Rin's face, over the time I'd known him...he didn't seem at all like how a demon should be, he was kind and sweet. I took a strand of lanterns from grandmother and tied one end to the Sakura tree near the house, then the other to the grape arbor. I beamed as night fell and grandmother lite the lanterns, I had made preparations for Sukiyaki which I had learned to make perfect for Rin's tastes. I turned as Rin exited his gate and I grinned running forward and crushing him in a hug

"Whoa...careful Shiemi, you might trip!" He said giving me a weak grin, I froze as my heart sank a bit. He looked so sad...I quickly let go and beamed

"I'm going to make Sukiyaki for you, sound good?" I asked and his stomach growled he blushed lightly and I giggled, Grandmother smiled as I pulled Rin over to the steps and he sat down, I rushed inside grabbing the portable stove from the counter and grabbed the slices of beef from the fridge along with the other ingredients placing them into the cooking pot before rushing back to the garden. I plugged it into the outlet just inside next to the sliding doors and placed the pot on the stove, I opened the ingredients and grinned at Rin who merely beamed at me softly. I opened the eggs and froze, I'd forgotten the other bowl for the eggs!

"I'll be right back!" I said quickly rushing inside grabbing another bowl when my mother stopped me

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked

"I'm making Sukiyaki!" I said quickly trying to go around her

"It's not even winter time Shiemi, why are you making such a hot meal?" She asked and I huffed

"Because grandmother would like some!" I said a bit louder than I meant. I quickly apologized

"I was going to make some Sushi and Onigiri...but since your going to be making Sukiyaki I guess I'll have some of that" She said smiling, I stared and nodded

"I'll bring it to you!" I said and she followed me to the garden

"I'll eat with you" she said and I froze. Rin never hides his tail! I rushed ahead of her and set down the bowl gripping Rin's tail and shoving it into his pants, He was blushing furiously as I pulled away and my mother stepped out.

"Oh...who is this?" She asked, I cracked open an egg into the bowl

"He's a friend I invited over" I said beating the eggs and quickly dipping the beef into it and putting it into the pot. Rin nodded and I added the rest of the ingredients, my mother studied Rin carefully as he began to quickly eat when it was finished

"Why are you eating so fast Rin?" I asked. He frowned

"I can't stay, I have to get home soon" he replied finishing his bowl. He stood and bowed

"Thank you for the meal" he turned toward the gate and I got up following him

"When are you coming back?" I asked worried

"I can't come back" he replied. I felt as if his word had stabbed me

"W-why!?" I demanded and he turned back his gaze was fierce and I noticed that his eyes were glowing

"Because I don't know how much longer my body will belong to me" he said bitterly, I bit my lip and hugged him again.

"I don't care!" I cried and he froze in my arms

"As long as I'm with you, I won't care if your going to end up killing me, I...I want you to keep coming back, even if you're not feeling yourself...because then I can take care of-" he stopped me as he kissed my cheek and hugged me tightly

"Thank you Shiemi"

* * *

**(Amaimon)**

I ripped the stone wall back and grinned, behind it was a door made of black rock and I could spot splatters of dried blood from centuries of worship no forgotten. I tried to find and way to open it before deciding to test my theory, I bit my thumb and spread a drop of blood across the door. I opened and I smirked, I walked into the shrine and felt empowered

"So this was where father's followers had preformed their rituals and ceremonies? Cool" I muttered approaching an altar and looked into a basin, it was stained red and I slowly frowned, this is where father is going to take his rightful place as ruler of Assiah...where he'll get a body of his own capable of containing his power. I sighed and glared at the floor pinching the bridge of my nose, this is also where I'm going to lose my little brother, I heard a noise and whipped around to face Mephisto.

"Nii-san?" I asked and he glared at me

"Don't even start that...you let Rin slaughter several Exorcists and now the Vatican will be riding my back about it!" He growled, I stepped back

"So? I had to uncover the Shrine for Father, if you come back I'm sure if I tell him you found it for me he'll forgive you for letting those demons into Vatican custo-" I was thrown back into a wall and nearly bit my tongue off.

"Like I give a damn about getting back into his good graces Amaimon, I'm only concerned about my wager and well being of Assiah, I rather like it here and I don't need Father taking control of things here to, This is supposedly God's realm...but it rather lacks a godly power. Making it possible for anything to happen" He said raising his finger to snap

"Besides, I thought Rin was you little brother...going to betray him so father can steal his body?" He asked. I felt something sink inside

"Rin will die before he even knows I betrayed him...it'll just be a lifeless shell so father can take it...I won't have to face him!" I snarled dashing forward before he could cast his magic, I gripped his arms tackling him and he glared.

"Eins, Zwei, Drei!" he hissed snapping his fingers, I was instantly thrust back and crushed into a metal ring tightening around my body

"I'd store you in my clock but I'm pressed for time" He said and I gave up

"Don't! Please!" I begged and he stopped looking down at me

"Rin is dying...he's deteriorating and I don't know how to stop it!" I felt tears burning my eyes. Mephisto watched in shock, I felt disgusted with myself, becoming sentimental about Father's vessel...but the tears wouldn't stop

"You did anything for me when I was younger and I want to help Rin stay himself...but I don't know how...I thought maybe this shrine would fix him! Nii-san please help me!" I begged sobbing. He stared at me darkly

"I'm sorry Amaimon but I don't care much for our little brother, my wager may depend on him...but Fujimoto won't be around long enough to see it through" Mephisto hissed.

"NO!" I screamed as he cast another spell destroying the altar,

"I may have looked out for you when you were younger...but you older now...you can look out for yourself" He said walking past me

"You bastard!" I snarled struggling against the ring crushing my arms to my sides. Mephisto paused and sighed

"You used to be so cute running around with a stupid grin on your face, asking for sweets when I was still in Gehenna...then suddenly you grew up and you clearly thrown your lot in with Father...pity, I was hoping you'd have abandoned him for Assiah's wonders...I'll be seeing you Amaimon" He said walking to the door

"Nii-san..." I said gritting my teeth. Mephisto turned with a small smirk

"I hate you" I spat and turning to face him and he smiled

"Good, you'll need that hate to face me someday" He said leaving. I slammed my head on the floor, how could I have been so stupid, the day he left for Assiah he betrayed all of us, claiming to be working for us while being a Vatican dog! That lying bastard! I tried breaking the rings again and suddenly I heard footsteps,

"Nii-san!?" Rin shouted, I looked back at him and he rushed forward

"What happened!? When I returned to Gehenna you weren't there, I thought you may still be here but what happened?" He asked pulling at the rings. I watched him pull apart the rings and he looked at me

"Nii-san...have you been crying?" He asked, I glared

"No" I wiped my eyes and he smiled

"Of course you weren't, now what happened?" He asked again. I nodded

"Mephisto came...he ruined the altar...I can't...I-" he stopped me and smirked

"It doesn't matter, either way, I'm still Satan's vessel...when I leave my body behind he'll still take it with or without the shrine to help him" he said forcing a smile. I stared at him in awe

"You okay with that?" I asked

"I don't have much of a choice now do I?" He asked as I stood, I nodded and laughed

"Your so easy going about this! Your such a Baka!" I said patting his back.

* * *

**Yay update! :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Reviews are nice ^^ Another time skip, Satan is prepping his vessel for the day he takes it for his own body**

**I don't own An No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist)**

* * *

**(Izumo)**

I'd stayed home from school so I could see Amaimon, I sat at the shrine where we'd first met and hugged my knees to my chest. I'd known him for 5 years and by the 3rd year we'd been seeing each other as boyfriend and girlfriend and a month ago we...

I began crying when long arms wrapped around me

"Izumo what's wrong?" he asked nuzzling my neck. I sobbed and he crouched in front of me

"Izumo...is it something I did?" he asked worriedly. I looked up at him and sobbed again and He hugged me close

"Tell me what's wrong" he said, I shook my head.

"You'll hate me if I tell you" I said softly

"Izumo...I would never hate you! I love you so much!" he said cupping my face, I stared at him and gripped his hands

"I'm Pregnant Amaimon" I said and his eyes widened. I was ready for the worst rejection in my life...

* * *

**(Rin)**

I stared at Satan as he handed me more of the medicine meant to restrict my abilities, withdrawal hurt like hell so I kept taking the medication, I got enough for one day so I couldn't act out. I'd been taking the pills for 3 years ever since I lost control and nearly destroyed this place, I swallowed the pills and he smiled softly at me

"You're becoming a fine vessel for me, just need to keep those abilities under restraint for a while longer and then everything will be ready" He said ruffling my hair, I brushed him off and grabbed Kukirara slinging the sword over my shoulder. I walked out of the throne room and bumped into Amaimon who was in a daze,

"Nii-San?" I asked and he jumped

"Oh, Rin what's up?" He asked a bit too cheerfully. I frowned

"You okay? You're a bit jumpy" I said and he stared before pulling me aside

"Y'know how I've been seeing Izumo?" he asked and I nodded

"Yeah but that's no different from me seeing Shiemi" I said grinning, he glared.

"Yeah except you kept boundaries of what you can do! I crossed the line and now her life is ruined!" He hissed, I stared and he groaned throwing his arms in the air.

"Last month I got carried away and now...now she's pregnant" he said biting his lip, I stared at him and he frowned

"Let me guess, you must think I'm stupid..." He growled and I smirked

"Nope, I'm just thinking your gonna have to look out for her, you still do love her don't you?" I asked and he nodded.

"Then how is it a problem? Other than she's having your kid" I said and he clenched his fists

"I left her crying back in Assiah! I didn't know what to do! I'm so confused about this!" He growled and I sighed

"Why is it I'm younger than you and know more about Sex Ed.? Anyway you need to go see her and apologize otherwise something bad might happen to her" I said opening a gate for him, He frowned

"What if she won't forgive me?" he asked and I grinned

"Gonna have to beg for it then" I said shoving him through the gate. The grin on my face faded and I sighed

"Wonder how Shiemi's been doing since I last saw her?" I asked out loud. I walked into the dining hall and Utobach greeted me, I smiled and sat down as he scurried off to make breakfast. I frowned as I felt my energy levels reacting to the drugs in my system, it felt like being intoxicated, but the after effects were awful, my body felt like I was on fire because I haven't allowed my abilities to reach maximum levels in 3 years, I can't withstand my own abilities anymore. I ate my breakfast slowly, contemplating visiting Shiemi or just making the exorcists work harder than normal.

"My young prince?" A servant asked

"Hm?" I looked at the girl and she bowed

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything but I was sent by my lord to give you this...Don't tell his majesty" She said handing me a letter, I opened it and frowned

"Great what does Mephisto want?" I asked opening a gate, she ran off as I stepped on to True Cross Academy's grounds. Mephisto greeted me and I glared

"What do you want?" I asked and he smirked

"Nothing, but I was hoping you come, after all don't want to deny your little brother time with you" he snickered

"Nii-san!" Yukio called from behind him, I froze.

"Nii-san! I'm so glad you answered his summons! I thought you wouldn't, I know I wouldn't if I weren't an Exorcist but besides that how have you been?" He asked hugging me. I pushed him away and he frowned

"Your an Exorcist!" I hissed grabbing Kukirara's hilt

"Yeah...but you family, I asked Mephisto to let me visit you but without alerting the others, so he called you here into the School's property and-"

"And It's crawling with Exorcists" I finished with a growl. He looked down and sighed

"I wanted to see you Nii-san, because I had to tell you something" he said. I glared

"Then tell me, I don't have all day!"I spat and he glared

"Father is dead" he said bitterly, my face fell

"Fujimoto...is dead?" I asked and he nodded.

"He died in his sleep a few days ago, his body couldn't take the strain caused by his lungs anymore...you caused that to happen to him" He said bitterly and I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry Yukio but I am a demon now, I can't care for human family anymore-" I gasped as he pointed his gun at my head.

"I'm aware of that Nii-san, it's why I promised Mephisto I'd take care of you myself" He growled.

* * *

**(Shiemi)**

I sighed looking at my notebook, I'd doodled a small little demon in the margins and grinned softly. Ever since Rin had opened my eyes to the demon world, I'd been tending to little injured ones that needed care, coal tars were frequent because they were always getting squished by things, some big ones were occasional and they all loved it when they felt better, I looked out the window and frowned. Rin hadn't visited in 3 months and I felt a bit forgotten, I looked at my teacher droning on and on about an equation I didn't understand. I began to write the notes on the board when a gunshot was heard and everyone jumped, the teacher began giving orders to hide and the intercoms came to life instructing all of us. There was an explosion and I saw blue flames from out of the corner of my eyes, I gasped and ran around my fellow classmates into the halls and towards the courtyard. I dashed out side and was tackled my Rin as a bullet grazed his cheek

"Shiemi get out of here!" He ordered and I looked over to Yukio.

"Yuki-Kun!" I shouted and he glared

"Stay out of this Shiemi, people need to see what a monster my brother is!" He hissed and Rin shoving me behind a stone bench before charging at Yukio, I stared at them in shock when I felt someone pull me up

"Headmaster!?" I asked as he lead me into the building

"Come now miss Moriyama, This could get ugly" He said and I pulled my arm away

"Rin needs help!" I said and froze as his grin became smug

"You're in contact with the Demon Prince?" he asked and I backed away.

"No, but still we need to help him" I lied and he laughed

"Such an awful liar! You're not even concerned about Yukio?" he asked and I frowned

"Well...I-"

"SHIEMI!" Rin shouted pulling me along with him as he opened a gate and tumbled through. I looked up into my flowers and smiled with relief sitting up, I looked at Rin clutching his side and frowned. He coughed up blood and I gasped

"Rin!" I gripped his shoulders as he cried out

"Dammit, it's stuck" He hissed and I watched as he tried to pull a bullet out of his side

"No! I'll do it, you'll get it infected!" I said rushing to get my first aid kit, I returned and he ripped the bullet out with chunks of flesh stuck on to hooks in to bullet. Blood gushed from the wound and he began to work on another stuck in his shoulder

"No! I'll get it please don't do th-" and ripping of flesh and it was out. I stared and he collapsed in a heap blood draining on to the grass, I quickly went to work and bandaging the jagged holes of torn flesh and tried not to cry.

I pulled him into the shed that Grandma had stayed in before she passed away and laid him down on the bed, he hissed in his slept opening his eyes slightly.

"Shiemi I can't stay here, I'm a danger to you and you mom" he said and I tended to his cheek shushing him.

"Nonsense, no one would dare mess with my mom, you'll stay here until your well enough and there's no risk of infection" I said and he glared gripping my wrist

"I can't stay! Shiemi I don't have any of my medicine, if I'm still here and go into withdrawal I could seriously hurt you!" He protested and I smiled holding his hand

"Then I'll be here to help you through it" I said and his eyes grew tearful, I stood and grabbed Kukirara from the garden and placed it next to him to give him peace of mind about an Exorcist attack. Rin stared at me and I blushed

"Shiemi?" He asked

"Hm?" I asked looking down at him.

"Thank you" He said blushing lightly, I smiled and curled up next to him

"Your welcome" I said nodding off using his chest as a pillow.

I woke up on the floor and Rin was groaning curled up into a tight ball, I touched his shoulder and quickly pulled my hand away, he was burning up! I sat up and quickly fetched a wash cloth and water, I placed the wash cloth on forehead and the water instantly evaporated. I frowned and he jerked up crying out as flames spread across his body, I quickly began removing the blankets before he caught them on fire and moved him to the cold stone floor burning my hands. I dipped them in water to soothe them and watched Rin squirm and thrash clawing at the ground. I felt helpless, I couldn't ease the pain or get his fire under control, he looked at me and looked so ashamed

"I'm sorry Shiemi" he sobbed and I removing my hands from the water and moved closer to him and went to caress his face, the flames instantly burned me again and they leaped out burning bits of my hair. He kept sobbing and saying sorry as I did my best to comfort him without touching him. By morning he was exhausted his flames a dull roar on his body and was gasping for air, I kept pouring cold water on to his face and he sighed happily when I did. It was mid-afternoon when I heard a commotion in the shop, I sneaked inside and glared

"Mrs. Moriyama are you sure your daughter is not here?" Yukio asked and my mother glared

"My daughter has been missing since yesterday! Why aren't you looking for her where the demon child is!?" She demanded and Yukio glared

"She's Helping the demon! She went with him and we need to see if she's hiding him here!" Yukio shouted and my mother scoffed

"I would know if my daughter is here!".

I ran back to the shed and closed the door, I walked over to Rin and he looked up at me with a pained look

"Shiemi can I have some water please?" He asked and I nodded pulling the bucket of water over

"Rin...exorcists have come looking for you" I said and he gasped jerking upward reaching for Kukirara

"Don't, you'll make it worse" I said gently pushing him down, the flames were just a warm feeling now and he looked at my hands noticing the blisters and a soft whimper came from his lips.

"It's ok Rin, just a burn nothing more, some Mr. Sancho will make it better" I said pulling a slip of paper from my pocket and gently biting my thumb and spreading a drop of blood on to it.

"Come here, Nii-chan" I said and the little earth demon appeared, I smiled and Rin smiled

"You've gotten good at it since I first showed you that" he said and I nodded as Nii-chan produced what I needed. Rin sighed with relief as I tended to my burns and he drifted off and I smiled as Nii-chan napped in my lap.

* * *

**(Amaimon)**

I stared at Izumo's house with a determined look, I climbing up the wall to her window and let myself in. She was crying softly into her lap and I cleared my throat, she gasped looking at me with red puffy eyes and I looked down ashamed I'd left her feeling so hurt. I quickly closed the distance and hugged her

"Izumo I love you so much! I'm so sorry how I acted when you first told me but let me assure you something..." I said trailing off and cupping her cheeks, she stared wide eyed

"I want this baby, I love you and I already love our child! I don't want to leave you and...And I want you to come and live with me in Gehenna!" I said quickly and she stared at me, and smiled

"Really?" she asked and I placed a hand on her abdomen and nuzzled it

"Really! It'd be so much safer if the baby is born there than here in Assiah, if the Exorcists found out they'd have you killed! I don't want to lose both of you" I said grinning. Izumo grabbed the hand on her stomach and nodded

"I'll go with you" she said and I kissed her deeply, wrapping my arms around her.

* * *

**Wow...this is a long one O_O**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ready for some world domination!**

**I don't own An No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist)**

* * *

**(Azazel)**

"Iblis You awake?" I asked sitting up, He groaned and rolled over

"What?" He asked, I slid from under the covers

"Were being summoned" I said walking past the little demon who had woken me. He sighed and rolled over

"I don't wanna get up yet...the room is freezing" he muttered. I glared

"Father has summoned us, it has to be important for it to be in the middle of the night" I said pulling the covers off of him, He sat up rubbing his eyes. I smiled at him and he blushed looking at the floor. I got dressed in proper attire for greeting father, Iblis finished dressing and I draped my arms around him

"I hate that your taller than me" He growled. I smirked giving him a quick kiss before leaving the room with him behind me, I turned the corner and froze

"Is that Egyn?" I asked Iblis, he nodded eyes widening

"Beelzebub is here too" He said as Beelzebub entered the throne room. We followed and Satan grinned at us, Amaimon stood behind us nervously biting his thumb nail.

"Today is going to very special...We are going to move up the date of my Rebirth into Assiah" He said and I gaped turning to Iblis, his face was the same as mine

"I think we've waited long enough for the vessel's body to mature, he already has immense power, and with my soul in the vessel the power would increase even greater than what he achieved...Today...We take Assiah for ourselves and I shall rule over both worlds!" he declared and the rest of the Kings cheered except for me, Iblis, and Amaimon staring in horror at father.

"Father...I know this is a big day for you, for all of us! But what is the vessel is injured during the process...if he isn't ready, your soul could be lost between Gehenna and Assiah" I said and he smirked

"Azazel I've been possessing humans and creatures for a long time, This will be no different then the other vessels...only this one will not burn away and we will finally have Assiah to ourselves" He said nodding at the others. Iblis glared at me and I nodded frowning, we weren't pleased; Rin wasn't ready to give up his body. He had told us both in tears how scared he was that a girl he knew would get herself killed believing he was still himself, I sighed and then Father suddenly pointed at me

"Retrieve Rin and bring him to the Shrine, Egyn and the others will have the proper tools present to complete the ritual" He said, Amaimon stepped forward with clenched fists

"I have a request Father" He said looking at the floor. Father glared at him and I involuntarily cringed,

"There is a female in Assiah I want to bring here to Gehenna" Amaimon said and Father's eyes widened. There was an uneasy silence and Father broke it

"What for Amaimon? Don't tell me you've gotten attached to some whore? There's plenty of those he-"

"NO! She's just a girl pregnant with my child!" he shouted glaring up at Father. I froze and with held a gasp, Father chuckled

"Retrieve her before the invasion starts, otherwise she might be killed by the wilder demons" he said. Amaimon dropped to the floor on his knees bowing, Amaimon has never since the day of his birth, never bowed to father like that!

"Thank you! Thank you so much father!" Amaimon said repeatedly before Beelzebub pulled him up and shoved him back to standing near me

"Now fetch Rin, and Egyn prepare the shrine" Father commanded. I walked out followed by Iblis and Amaimon practically running to go get the girl carrying his offspring. I glared at him disgusted he dirtied the blood of our kind and he glared back

"Rin is the offspring of Father and a human, there's no difference!" He hissed and I snapped back

"Father created Rin by possessing the woman! You physically created that child! Rin is considered a halfbreed but you and I both know he is as pureblood as Father!" Amaimon growled

"There is no difference, the child is going to be partial to demon kind! Izumo and the baby will be perfectly safe while the baby grows up here just like Rin did!" he said fiercely

"Not if the baby kills the mother the day it's born..." I muttered as Iblis pulled me down the hall to the gate. Amaimon stood in shock as my words sank in, he never considered if his lover would make it through the birth of the child. I felt a bit of guilt before Iblis squeezed my hand tightly,

"Sorry, I get a bit touchy on this subject" I muttered. My own mother having been killed when I was born, even though she was a demon herself! It just seems to hold a pattern...

I grabbed my armor, and turned to the gate Iblis was equipping his armor and frowned

"If Rin chooses to fight us we need to be ready" He stated and I nodded equipping mine. We stepped through and on to grass, I frowned

"Father sent us as close as possible to Rin, so why is he here of all places...I figured Mephisto's school" I said and Iblis nodded approaching a shed. He opened the door and Rin looked up at us, in his arms was a girl his age with beautiful features

"Don't wake her" He whispered gently placing her on a blanket, he covered her with another cover and gently kissed her lips. Rin stood grabbing Kukirara and his shoes before stepping out of the shed and closing the door

"Guessing by your full body armor Satan's bumped the date up by 3 years?" He asked, Iblis nodded. He chuckled pulling his shoes on

"Damn, he's so impatient..." He bit his lip and I felt pity for him,

"Are you going to resist?" I asked. Rin looked up smirking

"Do you think I will?" he asked and I looked as lanterns a few feet away burst into blue flame before smoldering to the ground as ash, the grass near us caught fire as he stood and he drew Kukirara grinning

"I skipped out on my medicine the other day, powers don't have a limit like your used to" he hissed and I noted the pale white color entering his normal ebony black hair. He stared as the grass burned, the now pale white hair moving with the energy surrounding him and he sheathed Kukirara

"I don't want Shiemi to see me like this...it would frighten her" he said walking towards us extinguishing the flame.

"But you already knew I wasn't going to attack you, didn't you?" he asked forcing a weak grin, he opened a gate straight into the shrine and stepped through

"Hello Kings of Gehenna...Lovely evening isn't it?" he asked and they glared. Rin sighed and frowned

"Let's just get this over with..." Iblis grabbed his arm glaring

"How can you just go without a fight? Leave that girl behind to mourn for a dead soul!?" He growled

"Simple...I love her too much to endanger her like this...you think I'm just going to let Satan know about a girl in love with me that he could take advantage of? No...Shiemi will never deserve that" he said sadly. I removed my armor and Iblis removed his, we approached the altar and Rin looked up at Skoll, Father's most trusted ally. He stared down at Rin and nodded

"We will begin now, the vessel is present and...must consume part of the Lord Satan to open the link" Egyn said handing a goblet to Skoll. Skoll gave it to Rin

"This is Satan's blood...I figured it would burn up in Assiah..." he noted and Egyn smirked

"It has been mixed with compounds to open a link between souls...unlike the others this one will allow Satan to consume your soul entirely where as in normal possession the soul is suppressed" Egyn said and Rin nodded downing the substance. I grimaced as he began to cough heavily,

"Now...you have to willingly let go of your body...otherwise you will kill yourself" Skoll said in a stern tone. Rin looked up and I saw the panic and fear in his eyes

"I'm already going to be consumed! There isn't much of difference!" He snarled and Iblis shouted

"LET GO SO SHIEMI NEVER HAS TO MOURN OVER YOU! LET HER HATE WHAT SATAN MAKES YOU INTO!" Rin stared and smiled softly as blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth

"Don't let her find out I died..." he said as his body went limp. Skoll dashed forward followed by the others as they worked quickly to draw the symbol of the Gehenna's gate under Rin's body, the candle flames burst into a blue flame melting as Satan entered Rin's body and he stood smirking. Rin's eyes were a dark red and he now possessed snow white hair, he grinned with sharp fangs and stretched

"It feels good to not have to worry about my vessel burning into dust them moment I enter it" I snickered and I swallowed a lump in my throat I believed to be regret.

* * *

**(Shiemi)**

"Rin?" I asked pulling the covers away. I looked around and stepped outside, the grass was brunt in some areas and I gasped

"Rin was taken by demons!?" I felt tears sting my eyes

"Or did he leave again?" I asked. I clenched my fists when Yukio came bursting through the door

"Shiemi we need to get you out of here now!" He shouted and I turned

"Why?" I asked

"Demons are invading Assiah" He said and I froze

"Lead by Satan?" I asked praying the feeling inside was wrong.

"No, Rin is leading them, the bastard" he hissed and I felt my heart begin to break

"Why would Rin do that...after asking me to marry him?" I whispered as tears spilled over.

* * *

**(Amaimon)**

"IZUMO!" I screamed struggling against Mephisto's metal bands around my body, Izumo stared at me in fear as a serpentine demon coiled around her.

"Please Mephisto! Don't do this to her!" I cried struggling to break free

"Tsk Tsk Amaimon, I never thought you'd grow this attacked to a mere female human" he snickered, I screamed and Izumo struggled for air

"Please...Please don't..." she gasped. Mephisto smirked

"How pleasant...she begs...but I bet you never got her to beg you for anything..." he said chuckling to himself. Izumo glared inhaling as best she could,

"I'm...Pregnant..." she coughed and Mephisto gasped. The demon killing her was ripped off her body and I sighed with relief, and he releassed from the rings and knelt next to her and stared at her with a wide grin

"I'm to believe my little brother is the father correct?" he sneered tilting her face up to his. I lurched forward and snarled pulling her away from him

"Leave her alone!" I hissed and he smirked.

"Now I understand why you risked everything to retrieve her...even revealing your true form to her..." he said as I realized that i was holding her...in my claws. She was shaking tears pouring from her eyes as she stared up at me in fear

"Is this what you really are?" she asked. I let go of her and Mephisto draped an arm over her shoulders

"A real monster isn't he?" he asked, Izumo brushed him of and walked towards me. She gripped my face and kissed me gently, my fangs cut her lips as she deepened it. I forced my arms to stay at my sides so I would cute her with my claws and I reverted back to my human form pulling her into a hug, Mephisto rolled his eyes

"Are you going to take her to Gehenna?" He asked.

"It's the safest place for her" I breathed breaking the kiss, he laughed gesturing to the rubble and wreckage the invasion had caused for this area

"It will be no better in Gehenna" he said and I pulled her close

"What do you suggest?" I growled.

"I give you housing at the Vatican and Protection, she will be able to give birth and keep the child safe inside the Vatican walls...and I will allow you to be with her Amaimon as long as you swear alliance to the Vatican" he smirked. I stared at him and bit my lip tasting her blood, she clung to my coat as I rubbed her back and then sighed.

"Deal" I spat.

* * *

**I know Skoll is wasted in this story, but I wanted to get a feel of writing with him before I start the other story**

**(Pardon any errors, I was tired and never finished having paperrater review it)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, a time skip of maybe 2-3 months...humanity is screwed :3**

**I don't own An No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist)**

* * *

**(Narrator) Ready for confusion?**

If she had looked hard enough...she might have seen him before he jumped out to scare her...but she was his mother after all, if she had spotted him it would have ruined the fun of the game. The boy in doing the scaring is playful and is a big bundle of giggles, he spots someone coming over the hill leading to the small cottage at the edge of the trees.

"Papa~!" he calls out in a sing song voice with a slight whistle from his missing front tooth, he runs forward stumbling over his feet but still manages to gain the speed to leap into his father's arms laughing. His father laughs and kisses his wife as she approaches

"He's wasn't too much trouble today was he?" the father asks and the mother laughs

"He's never any trouble!". The boy pulls on his father's hair with puffed out cheeks

"I never miss behave! It makes you angry and mama sad!" The boy is sat down before he scampers off to play some more before nightfall...The boy's name is Rin and he has no idea he's dead.

* * *

**(Shiemi)**

I bandaged the small demon's cut and it kissed my cheek before dashing back to safety, I stood and looked around at the people flooding into the Vatican from doors on all sides of me...Rin was conquering each Country one by one and the Vatican was over flowing...there wasn't anymore room left. Demons had been slipping in as well, defenses were lowered, the larger ones were the targets not small injured ones that I could help get better. I looked at a group of people huddled around a radio listening to the location of Rin, he had taken control of Asia in a matter of days, parts of Europe followed, same with Austraila. Vatican City was becoming a strong hold for our small group Exorcist forces,

"Shiemi!" Yukio called. I turned and smiled softly, he frowned and stormed over

"People reported seeing you helping another one of THEM" he growled. I glared

"It was hurt! A little demon won't do us any harm!" I protested,

"Trusting demons will lead to our annihilation! Now get with the program and report any demons you see lurking in the halls!" He ordered.

"No! I won't betray them like that!" I shouted and he slapped me across my cheek hard,

"Open your eyes! They already betrayed you! There is no trust left to betray!" He hissed before he vanished into a crowd of people surrounding a crying child. I sniffled holding back tears when a hand appeared in my blurred vision.

"Let me help you" a girl's voice said in a kind tone, I took the hand and a girl my age smiled at me. She was pretty, purple hair back in a bun and crystal clear red eyes, her face was a bit angelic,

"Thank you" I said pitifully.

"Your welcome...why do you let him treat you like that? He only acts harshly towards you,why?" She asked, I looked away

"I help the little demons when they get hurt" I mumbled. She jerked and she placed a hand over her stomach and stared at me

"You help them?" She asked. I nodded

"Come with me" she ordered grabbing my wrist pulling me towards a stair case, I stumbled over my feet as she practically flew down the steps into the dungeon of the Vatican. I gasped when a boy...no...A demon with a bloodied shoulder came into few, he was trying to tear a rather large fang embedded in his shoulder loose.

"I asked you to get Mephisto!" he hissed at the girl, the demon looked human and had an interesting way of dressing, like a cosplayer in fact...just with dark green hair as well. I stepped forward and pulled his hand away

"Keep that up and you tear the muscle and render your arm useless" I said gently pulling on the tooth

"Won't your method get the same outcome" He snarled jerking away from me. The girl was there in an instant calming him and I stared as he pouted a little gently touching her belly while she spoke soothingly to him, he whined under his breath and suddenly she wasn't soothing she was fierce and commanding. He nuzzled her belly with his index finger and I noticed a slight bulge under the loose fabric of the shirt,

"You're Pregnant" I blurted and she looked at me before nodding. I blinked before firmly grasping the tooth and pulled upward and not outward like he was attempting, the next thing I knew both of his hands were around my throat and I smiled.

"See still have used of your arms" I coughed, The girl grabbed him and he let go of me before the girl stepped in

"My name is Izumo...I'm inviting you to stay here with us" she said quickly

"WHAT!?" The demon snarled and Izumo shushed him

"She needs a place safer than up in the Vatican, here she won't be abused by that Exorcist!" Izumo said, the demon growled and they began to argue. I shook my head

"No, I can't stay...that Exorcist is right, if I would open my eyes...I'd stop trying to find the good in him..." I said softly. Izumo turned instantly more interested in my words than the demons taunts of how she's getting fatter by the day...yet I bet she could spit fire after that comment if I hadn't interrupted.

"Rin...he's the one taking over the world...he betrayed me and Yukio...I need to stop believing he'll-"

"That's not Rin" The demon said looking at a dusty corner of the dungeon. I blinked

"But-" I began

"Satan took possession of his body...Rin is dead" he said bitterly, my eyes widened and tears began to form

"So Rin...isn't the one doing all those horrible things to people!?" I demanded. He nodded and I smiled softly

"That's good...wonderful even...I'm glad it's not my Rin..." I said as my vision faded and I collapsed on their floor.

_"I'll help you get Rin back, I just need you to do me a favor..."_

* * *

**(Azazel)**

Everything was right on schedule...for the most part, the Vatican City strong hold was getting on Father's last nerve. I stood next to Iblis as Father assessed today's attempts to infiltrate the strong hold

"What do you mean Amaimon stopped it from entering the building!?" He snarled shaking the little messenger demon, it had a small bandage on it's paw and I wondered how it had got there.

"Amaimon came out of nowhere and fought the demon back...but it injured him! Probably tore some muscles!" It cried, the cat demon was tossed to the ground and cowered as Father knelt next to it. Iblis clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, I gripped him are, I had a pretty good idea of what he was thinking. We weren't used to seeing Rin in a way like this, granted it was Father, but with Rin's face. Eygn entered the newly claimed throne room and bowed, Father let the small creature go and it tried to crawl away, it's legs wouldn't move, Iblis broke from my grasp and rushed over to the creature, I'd never seen Iblis behave like this before, I followed a bit curious. The cat demon hissed and growled, Iblis looked sadly at it

"Do you have a name?" he asked. I stared at him puzzled, the cat demon's eyes softened a little

"Kuro..." he said carefully. I blinked and Iblis nodded

"Kuro...who bandaged you paw?" he asked, Kuro's face warmed

"They call her an angel, just for demons...she treats us kindly and allows us to touch her without any malice towards us..." he said blissfully. I frowned and Iblis looked determined

"Where is she?" he asked and I yanked him upward

"What do you think you doing!?" I snapped,

"I'm going to bring Kuro to this woman, she'll help him!" he growled softly. My eyes widened and then I glared at him

"Are you mad!? Father will have both our skins for this! Going out of our way to help a messenger!" I hissed. He glared and looked back at Kuro

"You remember what he did to Astaroth! Do you really want to end up like him!?" I whispered fiercely. Father looked at us and glared

"Is there something you want to say Azazel? Iblis?" He asked, I turned

"No Father, we were just discussing the removal of the demon, we think it would be a pity to soil your new throne room with it's blood" I said bowing slightly. He stares with a disinterested look and sighs

"Do what you wish" he said turning to back to a cross Egyn. I picked up Kuro who struggled and I carried him out to the back courtyard, Iblis followed with hushed protests. I set Kuro down and glared at Iblis

"I won't help any further with this pointless mission of yours" I hissed, Iblis' eyes widened and he gave me a quick kiss. I pushed him away glaring

"Be back before your missed..." I muttered, he nodded picking up Kuro and I walked back inside as he left, I was quickly slammed into a wall. I gasped as Skoll stared fiercely at me

"Care to explain what Iblis is up to?" he asked. I felt his grip on my throat, a claw pricking my skin, I glared

"He's not up to anything, just disposing of the corpse!" I said quickly. Skoll smirked a little

"You're lying to me...why is that Prince Azazel?" he asked. I held his gaze and shoved him off

"I'm not lying, I am merely allowing Iblis to dispose of a corpse, he'll be back within the hour" I said dismissing him with my tone of voice.

* * *

**(Izumo)**

I was worried about Amaimon, he had been so quiet for the whole hour since she had collapsed. He wasn't like this, yesterday he had been hovering over me all day because I had complained of feeling faint, suggesting all these things he thought would help. I watched her sleep and her face frowned and she whimpered slightly, I looked over at Amaimon and then to the floor when she gasped jerking upward.

"Ah be careful!" I said before she hit her head on the leg of a chair, she looked at me and then smiled softly

"Hello Izumo" she breathed and I smiled. I offered her water and she refused and she suddenly brightened,

"Oh, where are my manners, I'm Shiemi. Pleased to meet you!" She said with forced cheer. Amaimon gasped suddenly right in her face

"YOU'RE SHIEMI!? THE SHIEMI!?" He demanded with a shout. I froze as he began to shake her and I gripped his wrist, he glared at her fiercely

"The same Shiemi Rin was seeing?" he asked. She nodded and he released her

"I thought you only knew of Rin from his twin...but you're her...I thought you were prettier when he described you though..." He said trailing off. I smacked the back of his head

"How rude!" I growled and he looked at me with a stern gaze telling me to stop that. I looked down as he began to talk with her about his brother, I felt a little saddened but I knew it was just hormones getting to me, before this whole mess I would take on his stern gazes and be fine. Shiemi stood and followed feeling Amaimon brace me to help me stand, I pulled away from him and gestured to the rest of the dungeon

"Any room you want if you choose to stay" I said a bit eagerly. Shiemi shook her head

"I have to make sure the little ones get help...and they can only make it so far without being spotted, I don't want to risk it" She said bowing at me.

"Thank you for offering Izumo" she said, I nodded

"Visit any time you want! I love company...we don't get much seeing as he blocked this place off for me and Amaimon" I said. Amaimon snorted

"I still feel like a prisoner...even with the homey touches..." he muttered looking at the furniture I had arranged to give it the 'Homey touches' I glared at him and he instantly fell quiet. Shiemi looked at us then giggled

"I can see what a great family you'll be" I froze and blushed lightly

"Who said he was the father!?" I asked and she beamed

"No demon I know would care so much about a human unless they were in love" she replied before bidding her goodbyes and rushing up the steps. I felt Amaimon pull me into a hug from behind and I smiled.

* * *

**(Shiemi)**

I was in mid step when I grabbed by the cuff of my shirt and yanked back. I gasped falling into someone's chest and I looked up to see another demon like Amaimon only with fairly tan skin and golden brown hair with a tint of orange...and armed to the teeth with gear. He covered my mouth and I tried to scream before suddenly I'm pulled into his grasp kicking against him and clawing at his armor

"I need you to help a demon!" he whispered fiercely. I still thrashed and he glared

"He says you helped him before! A little cat demon named Kuro!" he hissed and I slowly stopped trying to break free, I stared at him and he let go of my mouth

"How did you get in here!?" I demanded. His armor vanished and I gasped as a normal young man stood in his place

"Wasn't too hard...now will you help me or not?" he asked, I contemplated running to get Yukio and telling him that demons have gotten inside...but them, isn't this demon offering me...trust? I nodded softly and he grabbed my arm rushing up the stair and out into the Vatican's corridors, I gaped as he maneuvered perfectly around everyone in the main hall, I gasped as we passed Yukio who looked at me in horror. I felt panic in realizing that I may be walking straight into a trap, I reached for him and I was jerked forward into the demon's arms and I screamed as a shot rang in my ears. I heard him hiss and we were out of Yukio's range in an instant.

I was tossed onto a gravel road with the demon cursing me

"Dammit! I should have known better! Should've used speed the moment you were in my custody!" he hissed grabbing the wound in his side. I stared at him in shock and he glared

"Why did I go out of my way to help a damn cat demon..." he muttered, I looked over and saw the small demon curled up into a ball. I looked up at him and he breathed deeply clenching his fist, I stood and frowned.

"It's because you know Rin like I do, you know he went out of his way to protect everyone!" I said quickly, the demon looked at me and frowned

"How do you know Rin?" he asked...then his eyes widened

"Your that girl! The one he was with!" he said with a gasp. I nodded and

"I want to help with something you might want back..." I said smiling softly, he frowned

"What is that?" He asked.

"I know how to get Rin back...are you willing to remove you loyalties to Satan...and devote yourself to Yuri's Will?" I asked in a voice that didn't sound my own.

* * *

**Hooray for update! Now to update Instincts! GO READ IT IF YOU LIKE YAOI! BD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay update**

**I don't own An No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist)**

* * *

**(Rin)**

"Papa~!" I whined crawling in his lap flicking my tail in his face, he sighed and put his work down. I grinned and he smiled tickling me, I cried out giggling and tried to get him to stop, Mama entered the room with a some snacks and tea before papa had to go to work.

"Satan you know you need to finish analyzing the reports" she scolded and my giggles quieted,

"Awwww...But Mama all papa ever does is work, work, work!" I snapped and papa tugged my ear.

"Don't talk back to your mother! She's right..." he trailed off watching as my eyes filled with tears and I sniffled, he sighed and ruffled my hair

"Just don't snap back at your mother" he said softly. I nodded rapidly and he set me down on the floor, papa stood and kissed mama gently and then left closing the door loudly. I started to cry and mama hushed me

"It's all right Rin...were going to go someplace special today...in the woods" She whispered

"But Papa says stay away from the woo-" I began,

"I know! But this will be our little secret" she said grinning. I nodded

"Ok mama~!" I chimed beaming at her.

* * *

**(Izumo)**

"Oh, Nanaei! You're back" I said grinning, she beamed at me setting down the rations.

"Ms. Kamiki, Mephisto gives his regards" she said bowing,

"No need to be so formal! Were friends right?" I asked beaming. She nodded and grinned

"Of course Izumo!" She said handing me a box of noodles, I smiled.

"You're such a big help to me, I'm glad Mephisto assigned you to help me...I wish you could meet Amaimon though...but he's so busy lately with Vatican business" I rambled softly setting a pot on the portable stove. Nanaei shrugged

"I guess I'm just not around when he visits...well I'd better be getting back to Mephisto's office...last I checked I had a stack of paper work to do" she said smiling weakly. Nanaei waved and left up the stairs and I turned pouring water into the pot, I sat down waiting for the water to boil and picked up a parenting book Nanaei had got for me. I studied the book and frowned a bit as two arms wrapped around me

"You smell funny..." Amaimon said glaring. I rolled my eyes

"How so?" I asked. He frowned and sniffed again

"Like another demon...but maybe it's just because you pregnant" He snickered and I growled.

"Don't push it mister!" I waved my hand at his face making him back off, he coughed

"Seriously you reek!" he protested. I flushed and turned

"Would you like me to take a shower?" I asked and he nodded

"But after you make dinner please" He said as his stomach growled. I sat him down in a chair and he sighed

"I don't see how the Vatican can keep this up...I'm lucky I have so many Earth demons siding with me or I'd still be at the front right now" he murmered pulling my in his lap scrunching his nose at my 'Apparent' scent.

"Why'd they decide to help you anyway?" I asked pinching his cheek, he frowned

"I told them you were expecting" he said quietly. I froze and stared at him wide eyed

"What?" I asked

"They began to return to my following when I told them I had found a bride and she was expecting my offspring" he said louder than before.

"So I'm just a use to get them to come back?" I growled

"No" he pressed a hand to my abdomen "They came back because of the baby" He said sternly. I stood and poured the noodles into the boiling water

"Why for the baby?" I asked

"The baby will inherit my rights as Earth King should I perish under the Vatican's or Satan's Wraith, it will be innocent in the eyes of all demon kind the day it's born where as I am considered a traitor to demons" he said shrugging. I stared at the pasta boiling and clenched my fists

"What if you're still alive when the baby is born? Will they still think you're a traitor!?" I demanded,

"No, they'll forgive me...how do you think Satan got away with attacking the Vatican without consent of the other Demon kings when his wife was going to be killed? Because she gave birth to 2 heirs to Satan's power, though one was born human" he chuckled an sighed.

"Amazing how as long as a baby is born to a human and it's blood runs in Demon lineage...that demon can get off with no penalties in Gehenna" Amaimon looked saddened and I frowned,

"Why...do you look so sad about this?" I asked

"It's not fair to you, I'm practically using you as my get out of jail free card!" He snarled. His claws dug into his skin drawing blood

"This is different though, I'm agreeing with you one hundred percent! I want you to be able to have a family with you, though it's conventional and I'm only 15 years old...I still want us to be married and have at least 1 to 2 more kids with you" I said kissing his cheek. He smiled softly

"I want that too, Izumo" he said kissing me softly.

* * *

**(Nanaei)**

"Everything is well, the baby is growing at a steady rate, however it is not yet moving" I said and my Master turned

"Good work Nanaei, just what I'd expect from you" he said glancing at me. In his eyes I saw a bit of pride and I felt my heart flutter madly, I hoped he didn't hear it. I nodded and turned to leave

"Nanaei, Wait" He ordered, I turned to face him

"Yes Master Skoll?" I asked grinning.

"I want a complete report the moment Izumo begins to feel the baby stir, Understand?" He asked, I nodded

"Understood Master Skoll" I said leaving his office. I stepped out sighing as a blush became apparent on my cheeks

"He looked at me with pride today!" I whispered happil, skipping down the hall, Azazel glared at me as I passed him, he muttered something about how foolish I was but I didn't care, my heart was too full of happiness to care. I stopped however as I approached Skoll's higher up Lord Satan, I bowed as I passed and then quickly jogged to the door in my room, I unlocked the door using my key and stepped into the Vatican pocketing the key in time to see Iblis enter with a young woman next to him.

* * *

**(Iblis)**

Yuri's Will...I felt my chest swell a bit with pride as I stepped into the Vatican with Shiemi. With help we could save Rin...we could make the world better for both demons and humans alike! Shiemi stepped forward as exorcists rushed towards her brandishing guns and other weapons, she raised her hands and smiled

"I am here to show you a more peaceful path to stopping this war..." She said grabbing one of exorcists attention.

"Yukio...I know how to save Rin from what he has become...but you will have to leave your hatred for him behind" She said cupping his face in her hands. I stared at him as he face showed a mix emotion of anger and sorrow,

"Take them into custody!" He shouted and Shiemi was yanked to the floor crying out, I dashed forward but she shook her head no. I stopped as they pinned me to the floor, Shiemi glared at the boy named Yukio.

"He's your brother! Surely you don't believe he's capable of slaughtering thousands!" she cried, he stared at her

"Yes...he's nothing but a monster to me now..." he said turning away. Shiemi struggled under the exorcist holding her in place

"LIAR! I SEE IT IN YOUR EYES! YOU STILL LOVE HIM AS YOUR BROTHER!" she screamed as she was hit in the back of her head with a pistol. I snarled at Yukio as he commanded the exorcists to take us to a holding cell and place seals on my body. I glared as they dragged me away and shouted

"Your mother didn't want this!", Yukio turned eyes widening at me and I looked away picking up my feet and walking towards my fate.

* * *

**(Yukio)**

I felt like someone wouldn't stop twisting a dagger in my heart, it was like Shiemi was someone else...someone who could see right through me. I walked slowly to Mephisto's office and he grinned at me

"How interesting...you've captured one of the Demon Princes...he didn't even put a fight is what I heard" Mephisto chuckled and I glared.

"What's so funny?" I asked and he smirked at me

"Your face...it looks like someone just shot your favorite dog and left you to clean up the mess...Betrayed is the emotion you seem to display" he chuckled popping a candy in his mouth.

"How can you be so carefree about this!? People are dying left and right and here you sit doing nothing! Just because the Vatican officials handed power to you the moment Satan stepped foot with their boundaries does not give you a right to do nothing!" I shouted. He smiled

"But I have done something...Yuri's Will has gone into effect just as it should...Rin will he himself soon...and the 2 world of Assiah and Gehenna will become one just as Yuri wanted" he said standing.

"Yuri's Will?" I asked, he grinned

"Yes...Your mother's Will to save both Humanity and Demon kind...but in order for things to continue, you need to understand what Yuri's Will is exactly and allow her Vessel to go free" he said dismissing me.

"You mean Shiemi!?" I asked eyes widening, he smirked and nodded.

* * *

**(Rin)**

"Mama...it hurts" I whined clutching my chest, Mama stopped and knelt down in the grass next to me

"What hurts?" she asked.

"It feels like my chest is on fire...the more we walk" I said hugging myself, she picked me up and began to carry me

"We have to keep going, it'll stop when we get there" She cooed kissing my cheek. I groaned as the burning intensified and I cried out as it seemed to triple when she stopped finally

"We're here Sweet heart" she set me down on a stone circle and I gasped as my head started to pound. She backed away and frowned

"You have to accept your memories when they return to you Rin" she cooed and I snarled at her

"WHAT MEMORIES!?" tears formed in her eyes as I dashed forward only to be blocked by some kind of force.

"Rin listen to me, I know it hurts but you need to accept that this is not reality for you!" She yelled as I began attacking the dividing barrier.

"WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE!? WHY!?" I demanded as I felt my canines growing longer, I felt the burning spreading through my body and blue fire like father's appeared on my clothes and tail. I lunged at the wall again and she sat down staring at me with tears in her eyes

"You have to accept that this isn't what your life is Rin" She said softly. I growled at her

"Why can't you just obey father?" I asked and she smiled softly

"Because you deserve to live in a world I wanted to see created...and you will see this world...the moment you accept yourself" She said softly. I spit in her direction

"You're not my mother...I refuse to believe you're her...you're an impostor!" I snarled, she nodded

"I am...I am a cruel woman who should have never been so selfish..." she said sobbing softly. I sat across from her glaring

"Tell me why you're so selfish" I said calming myself. She looked up

"I asked Satan to bring you to Gehenna" she said sobbing.

* * *

**This update took longer than planned...sorry!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Co-Author: HubrisP**

**I don't own An No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist)**

* * *

**(Nanaei)**

I stepped into Izumo's home and froze my eyes meeting with Amaimon's. I turned to leave when he gripped my wrist growling

"So your the one who scent I keep detecting" he said his grip tightening. Izumo appeared from behind a curtain and gasped

"Amaimon stop that! That's Nanaei!" she shouted. Amaimon glared

"Nanaei's the one with the foreign scent...but it's not her own" he said pushing me into a wall. I glared

"What are you talking about!? I just come here to help Izumo, I work under your own brother Mephisto!" I snapped, he scoffed

"Then you'd carry his scent...you smell foreign...not like any other scents I've picked up in the Vatican" he growled.

"It's because I'm around other demons outside of the Vatican!" I cried as he bruised my wrist, he released me as Izumo slapped him on the back of his head

"Don't ever hurt Nanaei again!" she hissed approaching me. She examined my wrist and beamed

"Just slight bruising, nothing serious" she said turning back to Amaimon. He was staring at me with a dark look, I frowned and Izumo cupped his face calming him but also scolding him. I turned and gasped looking up into Iblis' face, a girl stood behind him

"Nanaei? What are you doing here?" he asked, then his grin widened "Are you helping fulfill Yuri's Will too?" he asked. I looked back at Amaimon standing in front of Izumo glaring, I nodded tentatively letting them pass.

"Shiemi!" Izumo called out with a grin, Amaimon looked at Iblis

"What's going on?" he asked shortly, Iblis nodded

"Were completing Yuri's Will...Saving Rin and both Demon kind and Humanity" Iblis replied. I turned to leave and Iblis grabbed my shoulder

"Nanaei you didn't tell me you were supporting Yuri's Will, last I saw of you was back in Satan's Throne Room" he said grinning

"Yes, I decided to leave that night" I lied with a soft smile. Iblis glared

"Then why do you still smell of your master's scent?" he asked softly. I swallowed thickly and made a break for the stairs, I knocked over Shiemi and rushed up the stairs. Shiemi stopped them from following me

"Leave her be" her voice was soft as it reached my ears. I unlocked a door with my key and ripped it open rushing back to the safety of my Master's office.

* * *

**(Izumo)**

"Nanaei was a spy for Satan!?" I asked sitting down, Amaimon rubbing my shoulders. Iblis, Shiemi's assistant, nodded

"She still had a fresh scent of her Master on her, if she were smarter she would mask it" he muttered. I froze

"Then this Skoll person was keeping tabs on Izumo" Amaimon growled. Iblis frowned

"Why would he be concer-...He was keeping tabs on Izumo's pregnancy" he breathed. Shiemi nodded

"If that's the case we need to move Izumo to a more secure location...the baby is a major key in Yuri's Will" Shiemi said frowning. I glared at her

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, Shiemi beamed

"Yuri's Will is the creation of a new world, where Demons and Humans live in harmony...a creation of a hybrid race between Demons and Humans is an essential factor. Proof we can co-exist" Shiemi said with a smile.

"Rin is a Hybrid of Demon and Humans...however he has become a purebred through the process of Satan possessing his body upon completion of the ritual" Iblis said frowning. I stared

"So Satan, is the person attacking us...but Rin is the body?" I asked and Shiemi nodded

"Were going to save Rin and bring about a world of peace!" Shiemi said beaming, Iblis nodded. Amaimon scoffed

"You don't have many followers" he said and Shiemi looked at him

"You are misinformed Amaimon...Since the day Rin reached his full potential factions loyal to him have appeared, these faction became followers of Yuri's Will upon hearing her goals...We have gathered enough followers to help defend the Vatican while we complete her Will" Shiemi said bowing her head.

"What does it take to complete the Will?" Amaimon asked

"The collapse of the veil separating our worlds...and Rin's reawakening to reclaim his body...Yuri is working on that process" Shiemi said. I nodded

"So how does the veil collapse then?" I asked she grinned

"With Rin's reawakening, the process will cause the veil to shatter at an alarming rate, Satan's physical form in Gehenna will deteriorate leaving him a spirit, keeping all Demon kind in tact is how we theorize it" Iblis said. I stood

"Theorize!? You think this is how things will play out!? What if Satan dies killing all the demons with him!?" I demanded, Shiemi smiled

"Yuri promised that no such thing would happen" Sheimi patted my back and turned back to Iblis.

"We should go, Yukio will be back any moment and we must be present in our cell" Shiemi proceeded to leave before looking back

"Izumo? By chance did you tell Nanaei if the baby had started kicking or not?" she asked

"No...though it's began to move a bit I never told her if it did, I saved that for Amaimon" I replied. Amaimon pulled me into his arms

"Should I be requesting new living accommodations?" he asked her. She nodded before disappearing up the stairs.

* * *

**(Rin)**

"Why did you ask him to bring me to Gehenna?" I asked glaring at her

"Because...I wanted to raise you myself, I asked Satan to bring you to Gehenna in my foolishness...I soon realized I couldn't leave this part of his Soul...I was trapped here...given everything I asked for but you because asking that would mean to kill you...So I hoped he'd come to love you as a son...he did but not the way I wanted" she said breathing deeply.

"I don't understand" I muttered, she nodded

"I mean he loved you in a sense of seeing you as a way to conquer Assiah...but not as a son I suppose..." she said frowning.

"How does this have to do with the real me then?" I asked,

"When you wake up, you will shatter this part of him...causing his body to disappear and leave him as a ghost so to speak" she said standing.

"I don't even know how to find the other me" I said looking up at her,

"Simply...remember your real past...I can't help with that but I know another who can...I'll be leaving you temporarily...but they'll be along shortly" she said proceeding to leave the clearing. I stared after her and sighed sprawling out onto the cool stone. I cast a blue flicking light on the surroundings and examing the flames on my body when a young girl in a pink Kimono sat down.

"For Satan's soul it's rather lovely" she said smiling, I blushed and my heart beat quickened

"Who are you?" I asked. She beamed

"Shiemi Moriyama, I'm a friend of yours" She said softly, I walked over to her and sat down

"Your going to help me with my Memories...aren't you?" I asked. She nodded and the barrier vanished

"But I trust you more than your mother to put a barrier between us Rin" she said blushing a bit

"You were more than a friend..." I breathed. She gasped and frowned

"No, we were just friends" she said quickly

"Liar" I growled. She froze and I frowned looking at the ground

"I suppose you're correct...but at this moment in time...were friends" she said softly

"So I fall in love with you when I get older?" I asked. She nodded

"Yes, and I returned those feelings, but as of now we need to find those memories" she said motioning I come closer. I sat in front of her

"How?" I asked

"That's up to you, you can't remember anything because you're scared of what might happen when you do...you love your father and don't want to hurt him...but even so, he's using you Rin to hurt people" she said softly running her fingers through my hair.

"My flames...don't burn you?" I asked

"No, I've dealt with them before" she repiled, I leaned forward and sighed

"I want to remember...but I'm not sure how to stop being afraid-" she stopped me with a tight hug.

"Just relax and It'll come back to you...Relax and just let yourself drift off for a moment" she cooed, I kissed her softly and she broke off looking at me confused

"Just don't go anywhere until I get up..." I trailed off falling asleep in her arms.

* * *

**(Shiemi)**

Rin's flames dimmed as he slept, his body returned to it's normal age, I smiled as the flames vanished and his hair regained the ebony color. Yuri had control of my body for now but I would return when it was time for Rin to wake up, then everything would be better

"Will get married like you wanted, you'll become an uncle when ever Amaimon gets the guts to ask Izumo for her hand...and whenever the baby is born. It'll all be better!" I said grinning.

"Oh Really?" a voice asked, I turned to see Satan glaring down at me, then to Rin, his face softened

"Damn Yuri" He muttered. I braced for an injury and instead he sighed

"I was wondering why a foreign soul was present...Yuri's getting restless again" he said sitting down. I scooted away and he smirked

"I can't hurt you as long as Rin's aura is protecting you...So I might as well explain somethings" he said smiling softly. I glared

"It's true Yuri's Will is for the betterment of both our kinds...but my way is a bit more...conclusive" he said with a smirk, I stared

"When Rin awakens again...this part of me shatters, correct, this also leaves the rest of me damaged allowing Rin to take back his body and mine be destroyed blah blah blah, however the veil won't collapse" he said catching my attention.

"Yuri's fed you that BS right? The veil won't collapse until Rin himself destroys it...in the process of reclaiming his body he'll be powerful enough to do that but he'll need motivation...after all I've done he hates Gehenna...he'd rather see it destroyed than is fuse with Assiah" Satan said staring at Rin. I glared

"Why would Yuri lie like that?" I asked

"How else do you think she'd gain followers?" he asked, I frowned and he smiled

"Rin chose a beautiful bride...I can see why he was so willing to do anything for you" he said. I blushed and he chuckled

"Rin tried to keep you a secret...but I knew about you since Rin started his friendship with you, I'm amazed both of you are still virgins!" he laughed, I looked at the ground glaring and he sighed.

"I want you to motivate Rin to destroy the veil...I want Yuri's greatest wish to come true...It's the least I could do considered everything I did to her son" he said standing

"He's your son too!" I said quickly.

"Yes, but he'll never believe me if I were to tell him I loved him like that...not after all I've done to him" he turned

"I'll be looking forward to his awakening...don't keep me waiting to long" he said,

"Satan! I'm sure if things had been different Rin would have loved you back!" I called and he waved acknowledging he'd heard me. I looked down at Rin

"Rin...I want you to destroy the veil...I know you can't hear me now but please hear this when you wake" I whispered kissing him gently.

* * *

**Next Chapter, the veil will collapse and Skoll's plans are set into motion!**


End file.
